


NFWMB

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Chocobros - Freeform, M/M, OT4, Regalia sex, Sexual Assault Mention, handjobs, prompto has a past, prompto is a musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Inspired bythis fanartof Prompto playing a guitar and Hozier's "NFWMB".Prompto is a musician in love with his music, and gains a new fan in love with him.And more.





	1. Chapter 1

He lets out a nervous breath as he sits down on the stool, eyes fixed on his hands. The lights shining on him feel especially hot tonight and he’s already sweating. He really wouldn’t call it _nerves_ , but anxiety. He wants to do well, wants people to like it, wants them to like _him._

He’s practiced so hard.

The house lights dim and Prompto takes his cue, lifting the acoustic guitar in his hands and closing his eyes as he starts the soft melody. He strums with practiced ease and relaxes the longer he goes without making a mistake.

Then, he lifts his head, opens his eyes, and sings into the mic. He can’t see the audience with the blinding light in his blue eyes, and Prompto is grateful for that. Something about the possibility of making eye contact is unsettling. The music moves him, his emotions rise, and he doesn’t want the eyes of a stranger to break that flow.

Maybe that’s strange, he doesn’t know.

He wouldn’t even call himself that great a singer, it’s the guitar he loves. He loves the way it sounds, how it makes him feel when he plays, and he’d give _anything_ for someone to accompany him on a piano for this song, but…

He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself.

 

He’s relieved beyond words to make it through the song without any mistakes, and a blush crests his freckled cheeks when he hears a very generous amount of applause reach his ears. The stage lights dim as the house lights raise and there are _far_ more people in the bar than Prompto had realized.

Rising to his feet, the blond bows, somewhat awkwardly before he waves and says his ‘thank you’s into the mic before darting off the stage.

Cindy’s waiting for him with a big grin as she gives him a warm hug. “You did great!” she exclaims, pulling back and pinching one of his cheeks. “See? Nothin’ to worry about!”

Prompto laughs and waves off her pinch. “I can’t believe how many people are out there,” he’s saying as he walks over to his guitar case and puts his instrument away. “If I’d known, I don’t think I could’ve done that!”

Cindy rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling. “Well, you better get used to it!” she replies. “I can’t imagine Dave not askin’ you to come back again.”

 

It’s Friday night at one of the busiest bars in Insomnia – _Meldacio’s_. Prompto and Cindy, regulars of the establishment, had convinced the bar’s owner, Dave, to start a sort of…open mic night. It would bring in more guests, of course, and get people – Prompto – possible exposure to launch careers and what not. From what Prompto has seen, the bar is practically packed as a result of the show, so Dave _has_ to see the genius of their idea.

Sure enough, he spots the man wading through the people backstage to approach the two of them. He offers his hand to Prompto with a smile. “Not what I was expectin’, Prom,” he says, grip firm as he nods. “A lotta people came tonight, and they liked you. I think we can expect another stab at this next week, whaddaya say?”

Prompto grins as he shakes Dave’s hand. “Count on it, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

As he steps out into the cool night air, Prompto fixes his scarf before adjusting the guitar case in his hand. Winter’s coming, but it’s his favorite season, so he doesn’t mind. Not to mention, _way_ more outfit choices. He doesn’t live too far away from _Meldacio_ ’s, and the area’s relatively safe, or so he thinks as he reaches the sidewalk and sees two tall guys approaching him, joined by a shorter third.

Frowning, Prompto comes to a stop and offers a nervous smile. They might be hot, but they all look intimidating. “Uh, hey guys,” he offers. “I don’t want any trouble.”

The taller men exchange confused glances before the shorter one steps forward. “What?” he asks, looking back at his friends. “No, that’s not…” He rubs the back of his neck, frowning. He’s the brooding type of cute with his dark hair, bright blue eyes, and black clothes. He looks familiar, but Prompto can’t put his finger on why.

One of the taller men steps forward and Prompto tries not to stare when his gaze shifts. He’s _gorgeous_ for starters. Long legs, dressed sharp in dark colors, glasses, styled hair – not exactly Prompto’s type, but he can’t imagine anyone _not_ being into this guy.

“What my friend is trying to say,” he speaks up in an accent that makes Prompto weak in the knees, “is that he very much enjoyed your song, and wanted to introduce himself.”

The shorter man nearly glares back at his friend, but Prompto sees gratitude in there as those blue eyes meet his own.

“Oh,” the musician says, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “Thank you, I’m Prompto.” He offers a hand which the other man accepts.

“Noctis,” comes a reply that almost sounds hesitant, but he’s smiling when Prompto doesn’t react. “How long have you been playing?”

Prompto glances down at his guitar. “As long as I can remember.” He smiles fondly at the thought before he looks back up at Noctis. “I’ll be playing again next week. You guys can come again!”

Noctis brightens at these words and looks back at his friends. The one who spoke up nods in agreement and Prompto realizes he hasn’t even really looked at the other one, the one who intimidated him the most, and his jaw nearly drops when he takes another moment to inspect the tall, big-muscled, tattooed man with the scar down his face.

“I think we need to leave Gladio behind next time,” Noctis says when he sees Prompto gawking.

Immediately, Prompto is blushing and looking away. “Sorry,” he mumbles, but both Noctis and the man with the glasses are laughing as Gladio blinks cluelessly.

“Not a problem,” Noctis says, braving to touch Prompto’s arm. “I, um, really liked your song. It was really good, _you’re_ really good.”

Prompto is surprised by the touch, looking from the hand on his arm to the blue-eyed man standing in front of him and he smiles. “Thank you,” he says, knowing he’s blushing, but he can’t help it. This guy is _really_ cute. “I mean it. That means a lot to me.”

“Noct,” the man with the glasses speaks up, “we must be going.”

Frowning, Noctis looks back at him before nodding and looking back at Prompto, eyes earnest. “I’ll see you next week?”

Prompto’s still smiling as he nods in response and watches Noctis walk past him, followed by ‘Gladio’ who’s lifting an eyebrow as he looks at Prompto, who tries not to squeak. He’s about to take a step forward, but finds the man with the glasses in front of him.

“My apologies for Noctis’s terrible manners,” he says, “but you may call me Ignis.” He reaches into his pocket with one gloved hand and produces a folded napkin. “Noctis is a bit shy, but he wanted you to have this.”

Prompto takes the folded napkin with his free hand, blinking in confusion, but when he looks up, Ignis has already walked past him to catch up with Noctis and Gladio. He watches them get into a rather nice car parked further down the street before he looks back at the napkin in his hand.

When he unfolds it, there’s a phone number hastily written inside. He lets out a laugh of surprise before his cheeks grow warm again.

 

* * *

 

Prompto is staring at the napkin as he sits down on the couch, biting his lip as he pulls out his phone and mulls over the idea of texting Noctis. He doesn’t know the guy, doesn’t know if this is exactly safe. But if anything about what happened on the sidewalk felt right, it was Ignis.

Gladio was scary, Noctis was nervous, but Ignis was like a ray of sturdy light in the dark.

Then again, that could be their _plan_. Use Ignis to get to the cute blond musician.

Prompto roll his eyes as his imagination starts getting dramatic and almost crumples the napkin in his hand. This is stupid to even consider. No one’s really interested in _him_ , there’s got to be some sort of joke here that he isn’t in on.

He remembers that hand on his arm, those earnest blue eyes, the laughter, and his shoulders slump a little. He unlocks his phone and types in the number, biting his lip.

 

> _um, hey? this is prompto. Ignis gave me your number. I hope that’s okay._

 

Prompto stares at the message for a long time. What if this wasn’t what he thought it was? What if Noctis didn’t like him like that and just wanted to be friends? Well, to be honest, that wasn’t exactly the worst case scenario, but Prompto is already disappointed to think that’s where this might be going.

He knows it’s late in the evening, but can’t imagine Noctis being asleep already. He picks up his beer resting on the coffee table, takes a long drink, and hits send with a squeak. He locks his phone and tosses it away, burying his face in his hands.

_This is stupid, this is so stupid—_

—His phone ‘kweh’s with his Chocobo text notification and Prompto is peeking over his fingers. He can’t tell who it is from here, but his stomach twists with anxiety as he reaches for it.

It’s Noctis.

 

> _i am going to KILL iggy. omg_

> _wait i mean hey_

Prompto actually laughs.

 

> _hey :)_

He bites his lip and takes a chance.

> _i'm glad he did_

 

 

A minute passes before Noctis responds.

> _…really?_

 

Prompto giggles and draws his legs up on the couch.

> _yeah :) so please don’t kill him_

 

He can see Noctis already responding and he rests his chin on his knees.

> _okay, I won’t. for you._

 

Prompto feels his cheeks grow warm, but what does he say to that? His fingers hover over the keys, but his hesitation pays off.

 

> _i'm glad he gave you my number._

 

Squeaking, Prompto bites his lip again, but he has to take a chance.

> _yeah? why_

 

There’s a sufficient pause before Noctis sends his reply.

> _bc you’re cute. and talented. and I’m back to thinking I should kill iggy._

 

Prompto laughs again and can imagine the flustered, embarrassed expression on Noctis’s face. He brings a hand to his face and stares at the message for a long moment.

> _don’t kill iggy_

> _you rly think so?_

 

He doesn’t even know who this person is, but he eagerly awaits the message he sees being typed.

 

> _i do_

> _i kinda don’t want to wait til next week to see you, you know?_

 

Prompto sits up, stomach twisting again. He doesn’t know why he feels the same, but he does. He takes in a breath before typing out his response.

> _well, you don’t have to_

 

He almost squeaks and throws his phone, stunned that he’s bold enough to respond with that. But something is telling him _yes_.

 

> _um, would tomorrow be too soon? i know a nice coffee place not too far from meldacio’s_

Prompto’s heart is pounding in his chest as he bites his lip yet again, wishing Cindy were here so he could ask if this is a bad idea. But he knows the coffee place, and he knows it’s a good choice, so he nods.

> _tomorrow is fine :) what time_

 

A pause follows and Prompto imagines Noctis is asking Ignis for advice. Something tells him this isn’t a stretch of the imagination.

 

> _two_?

 

Prompto smiles a little before he nods.

> _see you at two then :)_

 

Immediately Prompto is running into his bedroom and going through his closet, looking for something he can wear to a coffee house date.

He hears his phone _kweh_ again as he’s putting together an outfit, and when he checks his phone, his heart nearly skips a beat.

 

> _sleep well <3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have their first date.  
> and ignis bumps into prompto.  
> prompto has a secret.

Prompto spends more time than appropriate in front of the mirror, trying to style his hair _just_ right. Cindy stands off to the side, giggling behind her hand after enough time has passed.

“Prom, I think your hair’s more product than hair at this point,” she teases, earning a worried look from the blond that has her laughing more. “Leave it, honey, it’s fine.”

“But—”

“—But nothin’!’ Cindy exclaims. “He’s clearly interested. Your hair’s fine!” She smacks his butt playfully and nods over her shoulder. “You better get or you’ll be late.”

Prompto checks the time and squeaks as he runs past Cindy to get his things. He shoves his phone and wallet into his pockets and pulls on his jacket, checking himself in the mirror one last time. “I still can’t believe I got asked out on a date,” he’s saying as he walks with Cindy to the door.

“Why not?” Cindy asks in reply. “You really were incredible last night. You should be proud _and_ excited someone’s interested!”

“I am, I’m just…” Prompto sighs, checking inside his jacket for something before nodding and leaving the apartment with Cindy in tow. “It’s just hard _not_ to think it’s too good to be true.” He locks the door and heads down the stairs. “I mean, you should’ve _seen_ the guys with him. They were like a trio of hot.”

Cindy laughs, hooking her arm with Prompto’s as they walk outside and to the sidewalk. “Maybe I’ll get to meet ‘em someday,” she says. “At least I get to see one!”

“Thanks for walking me there,” Prompto replies, glancing at Cindy. “I figured I could try and be a little safe about this.”

“Sure thing, Prom.”

 

The walk to the coffee shop doesn’t take long and Prompto’s stomach twists more with anxiety the closer they get to the doors. The glare on the windows is too bright for him to see the people within and he bites his lip nervously as Cindy reaches for the door to open it. They step inside together and Prompto’s gaze sweeps around before falling on Noctis sitting at a table. He seems to sense eyes on him and glances up, visibly relaxing when he sees Prompto and smiling as he gets to his feet.

“There he is,” Prompto breathes, letting go of Cindy to wave at the other man.

“ _Six_ , Prom, you weren’t kiddin’,” Cindy mutters with a low whistle as Noctis approaches them.

“Hey,” he says, glancing at Cindy curiously. “Oh, um…”

Prompto snaps back into reality and motions to Cindy. “Oh, this is my friend, Cindy,” he introduces. “She just came to make sure you weren’t going to kidnap me.”

Noctis covers his mouth as he laughs, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s why they’re here too,” he explains before glancing to Cindy. “I’m Noctis, by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet ya!”

Prompto looks past Noctis to see Ignis and Gladio sitting at a table nearby. Ignis is calmly sipping a coffee, all elegant with one leg crossed over the other, while Gladio hunches over the table, reading a book. Ignis waves with a smile to Prompto, mutters something to Gladio, who lifts a hand to wave without looking.

“You weren’t kiddin’ about them either!” Cindy exclaims softly as Prompto blushes and elbows her gently. She grins sheepishly at Noctis before leaning in to peck Prompto’s cheek. “I think that’s my cue,” she says to Noctis. “I’ll see you later, Prom. Text me!”

Prompto’s cheeks couldn’t be redder as he meets Noctis’s gaze, but gets in line with the other man nevertheless. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

Noctis glances over with a shake of his head. “Oh, no, we just got here a few minutes ago,” he assures as they step up to the counter to give their order. After giving his, he looks to Prompto with a smile. “Go ahead, I got this.”

Prompto shakes his head. “Oh, n-no, I mean, thanks, but, are you sure?” he stammers, feeling embarrassed for not even _considering_ to offer to pay. He’s clearly noticed how much braver Noctis is today and wonders what changed as the other man nods and motions for him to order.

Once he’s ordered, Noctis pays and they stand off to the side to wait.

“Thank you,” Prompto says, fidgeting as he glances at Noctis. “You didn’t have to.”

“Maybe not,” Noctis replies with a smile, “but I did ask you on the date, so…” His smile grows. “I’m happy to.”

Prompto blushes again, nodding as he looks away.

Their orders are called and Noctis goes to get them, hushing Prompto’s protests as he leads the blond back to the table he’d been sitting at. They sit down together and sip their drinks, letting an awkward silence follow.

“So,” Prompto decides to speak up before it gets _too_ awkward. “You go to _Meldacio’s_ often?”

Noctis shrugs in reply. “We try, when we have the time,” he replies. “I’ve never seen that many people there before. Were they all there for you?”

Prompto knows his cheeks are red as he shakes his head. “Oh, no,” he tries to explain, “we were trying to bring in more people with an open mic night kind of thing. Let local artists perform, get some exposure. Dave’s a good friend of mine, he owns the place.” He sips his drink, smiling. “We didn’t expect it to go so well!”

Noctis returns the smile and leans forward on the table. “I really liked your song,” he says. “I mean, I know I kind of already said that, but it was really good.” He smiles more and wonders if Prompto’s blush is permanent. “Did you write it yourself?”

Prompto nods shyly and takes another sip of his drink.

“Is that what you want to do?” Noctis is asking with a tilt of his head. “Sing?”

“I like playing the guitar more, to be honest,” Prompto replies, shrugging a little. “But I’ll sing my own stuff until I get big.”

Noctis laughs softly. “Don’t knock your own voice, it was great!” he exclaims, rather enjoying the way Prompto’s blush fades and comes back. It’s like a game – how long can he keep a blush on Prompto’s adorably freckled cheeks?

“Thank you,” the musician says, hiding behind his coffee drink for a moment before looking at Noctis. “What about you? What do you like to do?”

Noctis nearly frowns and leans back in his chair. “A whole lot of nothing,” he says glumly, reaching into his pocket. “My future’s been decided for me. So, in the meantime, I plan to become a King’s Knight champion.”

Prompto’s expression turned from worried to excited. “Dude!” he breathes, pulling out his phone at the same time as Noctis. “Me too!”

 

* * *

 

They talk for two hours. The sun is setting and it’s getting dark even though it’s only a little after four in the afternoon, but Noctis and Prompto are lost to the world. They play a little King’s Knight, go back to talking, and find out how much they have in common.

Prompto is wishing this afternoon doesn’t have to end. He feels like he’s met someone he’s known his whole life, and even if they don’t wind up dating, they could build a solid friendship.

They’re deep in a conversation about a show they both like when Ignis rises from his table and clears his throat softly. “Noct,” he calls softly. “I apologize, but we must be leaving soon. I’ll go get the car.”

Noctis looks up with a frown before he nods and turns to Prompto in apology. He glances to Ignis and Gladio as they walk out the door before he looks back at the blond across the table from him. “Sorry,” he says, clearly embarrassed for a reason Prompto isn’t sure he understands. “I was having a really good time.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto assures, braving to reach over and touch Noctis’s wrist. “So was I.” He bites his lip. “We can do it again soon. Maybe a movie? Or, no wait, there’s a really kickass arcade a few blocks away from here. How about that?”

Noctis’s face lights up and he nods. “I would _love_ that.”

“Great!” Prompto exclaims, getting to his feet and taking their cups to throw away. He returns to Noctis to walk with him out the door and smiles at the other man. “Text me and let me know when a good time is, I’m pretty flexible.”

Noctis tries not to smirk, holding back the dirty joke he wants to say but he opts to take Prompto’s hand instead. “Hey,” he says, waiting for the blond to look at him before he leans in and steals a kiss.

Prompto gasps softly before he relaxes into it and leans against Noctis before the loud roar of a car engine startles him back. He glances over to see Ignis and Gladio pulling up in the same car from last night and he looks back at Noctis, who’s blushing.

“See you,” the dark-haired man says before rushing over to the car and getting in.

Prompto’s left blinking on the sidewalk as the lavish car pulls away. He wonders if he imagines the smirk and wink Gladio gives him.

 

* * *

 

When he gets back to his apartment, Prompto hears his phone _kweh_ and pulls it out to see it’s from Noctis. He smiles a bit as he goes into his kitchen, hopping on the counter to read it.

 

> _srry, hope it wasn’t too weird I had to leave like that.._

 

Prompto lifts an eyebrow and shrugs.

> _it’s cool, dude. :)_

He bites his lip.

> _i figured you’d have more to say about the kiss_

He can practically envision Noctis scrambling to reply.

> _was that okay? i should’ve asked_

 

Prompto laughs. How cute is this guy?

> _it was super okay. I liked it :) you can ask next time_

> _if you want_

 

It’s a moment before Noctis responds.

> _deal. :)_

> _would Monday be okay for going to the arcade?_

Prompto smiles and nods.

> _as long as it’s after 4. we can get pizza there for dinner?_

 

Noctis is quick this time to respond.

> _perfect!_

>… _um_

> _iggy and gladio will probably have to tag along. im sorry_

 

Their presence has Prompto wondering why, but for now, he really doesn’t see it as a problem.

> _don’t be, they’re cool._

He bites his lip again, deciding to be a little daring.

> _but they can’t tag along if we go to your car to makeout, k?_

 

Noctis takes a little longer to reply than Prompto expects, worrying the blond.

> _LOL, okay!_

> _but in all seriousness, can we do that_?

 

Prompto nearly falls off the counter laughing, the idea tugging at his groin to make out in that nice car with Noctis. Gods, Ignis and Gladio could watch and he’d be okay with that too.

> _yes_

> _it’s a date ;)_

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto texts Noctis on and off on Sunday, wondering why they couldn’t just go to the arcade today, but he doesn’t complain. At least Noctis is texting him. Cindy stops by for a bit before she has to go to work at her grandfather’s car shop – a job she _loves_ – while Prompto spends the rest of the afternoon practicing on his guitar.

 

When he wakes up on Monday, it’s early. He works during the week like a boring adult, but at least he likes his day job. He works at a studio taking pictures, nothing _exciting_ , but mainly because he enjoys it as a hobby and music is his real love in life.

He plans, should his music career not pan out, to invest more in photography someday, but until then, taking portraits of families and pets and stuff will suffice for now.

The day passes by uneventfully for the most part. Winter tends to be a busy time of the year, but today just happens to be slow. It’s around ten in the morning when things start picking up for Prompto – in the non-work sense. He hears the door open and glances up to see Ignis.

“Oh my,” Ignis says, blinking as he steps back and looks at the number on the door. “I must be in the wrong place.” He laughs softly but nods to Prompto. “My apologies.”

“Hey Ignis,” Prompto laughs, coming around the counter. “Can I help you find something? I know the area pretty good.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can manage,” Ignis assures, but steps inside to glance around the studio. “You work here?”

“Yeah!” Prompto says, gesturing to some of the photos on the walls. “I did those. It’s a pretty decent job.”

Ignis steps closer to one picture and smiles with a nod. “You definitely have an eye for it,” he compliments as he looks to Prompto, who blushes.

“Dude, it’s just a portrait,” he tries to brush off the compliment as he walks over to the counter.

“Very true, but these people look happy,” Ignis explains as he inspects a few more photos and then approaches Prompto at the counter. “I’ve seen plenty of portraits that look…forced.” He’s smiling at Prompto, but the blond’s face has suddenly gone white.

“Prompto?” Ignis questions, expression hard, serious. “What is it? What’s the matter?”

Prompto doesn’t respond, his eyes are fixed on something outside.

Ignis turns his head slightly to glance over his shoulder and sees a purple-haired man walking by. His gaze snaps back to Prompto to find those blue eyes are fixed on whoever that is. Ignis doesn’t hesitate for a second, taking Prompto’s arm in a firm grip and guiding him through the door behind the counter and shutting it firmly behind him.

Prompto doesn’t even protest as he’s brought back, but shudders and sags back against the wall. “He’s not supposed to _be_ here…”

Ignis reaches to take both of Prompto’s shoulders in his hands, gripping firmly once more. “Is everything alright, Prompto?” he asks in a steel voice that surprises the blond. “Is there anything I can do?”

Prompto blinks and looks up, appearing a little dazed before he shakes his head. “Oh, no,” he tries to dismiss with another shake of his head. “It’s nothing… Thank you.”

“Prompto…” Ignis’s voice is calm but still stern with a protectiveness that surprises Prompto. His jaw is clenched, those emerald eyes are on fire, but it’s all laced with concern.

“I’d…I’d rather not talk about it,” Prompto caves, looking away. “Not right now.” He feels Ignis’s grip lessen but those hands don’t leave his shoulders.

“If you’re certain,” Ignis eventually says before he reaches for Prompto’s chin to lift it. “You’ll let me know, hm?”

Prompto looks up in surprise. That touch does something to him and he’s not sure what. He feels safe and assured and _definitely_ attracted to Ignis, but _surely_ the man wouldn’t hit on him when he’s clearly aware of Prompto’s involvement with Noctis, right?

Prompto feels guilty that he’s even thinking of kissing Ignis.

As if aware of the inner turmoil going on with Prompto, Ignis turns to open the door and glances out, nodding after a moment. “The coast seems to be clear,” he says, reaching into his pocket to produce a card. “My number. If something should happen, please, don’t hesitate, mm?”

Prompto blinks as he takes the card, nodding wordlessly as a gloved hand touches his cheek and then Ignis is out the door. He watches the other man glance around as if making sure the purple-haired man is nowhere to be seen, or maybe he’s just looking for his original destination.

Prompto doesn’t know. He plops down on the stool behind the counter and stares at the card for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto has another chance encounter.  
> there's fun times at the arcade.  
> and in the backseat of the regalia.

Prompto spends the rest of the day in a haze. Even Monica, his boss, knows something is off when she returns from her errands to find the blond in such a state. He assures her he’s fine, and she knows not to press, but she still worries.

So, she lets him leave a little early.

Prompto is staring at Ignis’s card as he leaves the shop, and only takes one step before a deep voice calls his name. He turns around in confusion, spotting Gladio approaching him from further down the sidewalk, sporting a fresh sweat and a gym bag over one shoulder.

Gladio waves but Prompto feels suspicious despite how hot the big guy looks. “Are you guys spying on me?”

Gladio stops and lifts an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Prompto purses his lips. “First Ignis ‘accidentally’ comes into my shop, and now you?” he questions, waving Ignis’s card.

“Well, I can’t speak for Iggy, but _I_ was workin’ out,” Gladio replies, gesturing to himself as Prompto recalls there _is_ a gym a couple of blocks away.

“Oh,” he mumbles, blushing in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Gladio’s eyebrow stays up. “Uh, you okay?” he asks as he walks over to Prompto.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Prompto snaps, more harshly than he intends to, and winces. “Sorry…”

Gladio shifts the bag on his shoulder. “Wanna talk about it?”

Prompto shakes his head, rubbing one of his arms. “No,” he says quietly. “We don’t have time to unpack my shit, not to mention I have a date tonight. With Noctis. Remember?”

“Yeah, but if somethin’s wrong, he’ll understand,” Gladio assures in reply. “So will Ignis. So will I.”

Prompto glances up, smiling a little. “Thanks, but I don’t want to cancel.” He rubs his arm again, gaze dropping. “Seeing him will make me feel better.”

Gladio smiles a little and nods. “Okay,” he says before gesturing down the sidewalk. “I’m headin’ this way. How about you?”

Prompto looks where Gladio is gesturing and smiles. “Me too,” he replies, relieved. He’d feared running into _him_ and if that had happened while he was alone, he wasn’t sure if he would really be up for his date with Noctis. Gladio is huge _and_ hot and Prompto is very glad.

Realizing he’s blushing, Prompt turns to walk with Gladio, pocketing Ignis’s card as he pulls his jacket closer. He’s got a backup plan hidden within, but he hopes he never has to use it. Its weight is reassuring, nevertheless.

“So,” Gladio says, breaking the silence as he glances down at Prompto. “Photography _and_ guitar? A man of many talents.”

Prompto feels his blush deepen as he rubs his neck this time. “Yeah, I guess,” he murmurs before he looks up at Gladio. “What do you like to do?”

“Kick ass,” the big guy replies with a grin, flexing the arm not holding his gym bag.

Prompto gawks at the muscled arm before he can help himself, looking away with a nervous laugh. “I can tell,” he says, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Gladio laughs, deep and rich, and Prompto knows he’s doomed.

“I also read,” the big man says, grinning at the blond’s surprised expression. “Imagine that, huh? A jock that can read.”

“I read music, does that count?” Prompto jokes in reply, relaxing even when Gladio shoves his shoulder gently with another laugh.

 

Prompto is disappointed when they reach his apartment complex sooner than he expects, but he turns to Gladio and smiles. “Thanks for the company,” he says. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

He’s not expecting a big arm to wrap around his shoulders and squeeze, or his hair to be ruffled. He squawks in protest even though both he and Gladio are laughing. He knows he should be mortified at the unexpected touch, but he feels safe.

He wonders why that is as he waves Gladio off and heads inside.

 

* * *

 

Prompto arrives at the arcade a little early, but he spots the car he’s seen Noctis get into in the parking lot and knows they’re here too. He smiles, heading inside and spotting the trio waiting near the entrance.

Noctis’s face lights up when he sees Prompto, walking over to greet the blond, but neither of them seem to know what to do. Prompto decides to lean in and kiss the other man’s cheek, pleased to spot the blush that blooms as a result before Noctis takes his hand and shoos Gladio and Ignis away.

Both men wave to Prompto before Ignis leads Gladio away, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone.

“I heard you had a busy day,” Noctis says once they’re alone, guiding Prompto by the hand to a King’s Knight game nearby.

Prompto laughs, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “You could say that,” he replies. “It was almost a little _too_ coincidental, though.”

“Nah, Gladio and Ignis both spend a lot of time in that area,” Noctis dismisses as he starts the game. “Gladio’s gym is out that way and Ignis does a lot of shopping over there.” He glances at Prompto. “If anything, _he_ was the one spying on you. I’m not sure I believe the ‘oh I have the wrong address’ gimmick.”

Prompto scoffs, but can’t help smiling at the thought, and he’s not sure why.

“I’m surprised you haven’t run into them before.”

“I’m _sure_ I’d remember if I had,” Prompto insists, watching Noctis play as he bites his lip. “Um, did…did they say anything?”

Noctis steals another glance at the blond. “About…?” he asks before grinning. “I mean, I know they’re hot, but I thought you were interested in _me_.”

Prompto sputters and practically fails in protest. “Dude, that’s not…” he tries. “I mean…!”

But Noctis laughing and loses his round in King’s Knight as a result. “I’m _kidding_!” he’s trying to say between laughs as Prompto blushes deep.

“Not funny, dude,” he mumbles, but he’s smiling.

Noctis is still laughing as he starts another round, but Prompto’s gaze has wandered as he looks for where Ignis and Gladio have gotten to. He spots them not too far away – Ignis is playing one of the retro games as Gladio looks on. But to Prompto’s surprise, Gladio has one hand on the small of Ignis’s back.

His thumb is stroking where it rests, and he’s standing rather close.

Prompto smiles a little but turns back to watch Noctis play, surprised at the stab of jealousy he feels even though he _is_ here for Noctis. Even if both encounters today were accidental, Ignis’s touches had felt intimate, and Prompto would’ve bet money that Gladio was flirting just a _little_.

When Noctis loses again, Prompto’s broken from his thoughts at the other man’s groan, but Noctis pops in another token and gestures for Prompto to take his place. The blond smiles and switches with Noctis, but glances over in surprise when Noctis stands close and touches his back just like Gladio was doing to Ignis.

Prompto can’t help blushing as he looks at the game to start the round, but when he steals a glance at Noctis, it’s the opening the dark-haired man was waiting for. He leans in and presses his lips to Prompto’s, and Prompto melts against him, easily losing the round but not caring.

Noctis is the one pulling back sheepishly when he realizes Prompto’s already lost the game, glancing at it before meeting those blue eyes with his own. “Oops.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow, but steals another kiss and presses close before taking Noctis’s hand. “Come on,” he says, “let me show you one of my favorite games.” He leads Noctis away from the King’s Knight machines, to a zombie shooter game deeper in the arcade. He lets go of Noctis’s hand to take one of the guns.

“Let me show you how a pro does it.”

It’s Noctis’s turn to lift an eyebrow, but he is _not_ expecting Prompto to practically obliterate the game in front of him. He’s stunned _and_ impressed _and_ maybe a little hard by the time Prompto finally loses, only to reveal his initials dominate the high scores.

“Not gonna lie,” he says to the blond, licking his dry lips. “That’s…kinda hot.”

Prompto grins, but he’s blushing as he puts in his initials and hands the gun to Noctis. “Your turn.”

Needless to say, Noctis’s performance pales in comparison, leaving Prompto in a fit of giggles beside him by the time he’s done. Noctis can’t even be mad, though, Prompto is adorable enough, but his giggles make it even worse.

“I want to see you play one more game, and then, pizza?” he suggests to the blond, who nods his agreement.

Prompto lets Noctis lead him closer to the back of the arcade, and laughs when he spots the Guitar Hero machine. “Should’ve known,” he muses with a smile, meeting Noctis’s gaze. “I’m _badass_ at this game, dude.”

Noctis smiles back. “Show me,” he says as Prompto takes one of the guitars. He’s not expecting Prompto to pick _Barracuda_ , or the hardest difficulty, but he’s staring in shock at the way the blond’s fingers fly over the plastic guitar with expect skill.

“For the record,” Prompto says once he passes the level with a high score. “That is nothing like playing a real guitar.” He smirks at Noctis’s impressed gaze before he looks over the selection. “All of these songs really suck. No good power love ballads or anything.” He sighs and puts up the guitar, smiling when he sees Noctis is still staring. He can’t help himself, he reaches to pull Noctis into a kiss and lets out a sigh when the other man presses him back against the machine.

“You’re making it _very_ hard to want pizza right now,” Noctis murmurs between kisses as Prompto giggles.

“I can tell,” he whispers back, pressing against Noctis and feeling what their flirting and teasing and awesome arcade skills have done to each other. “But, pizza first!”

Noctis falls against the machine when Prompto ninjas out from between them, staring at the blond as if he can’t believe he’d want pizza over…well, the _obvious_.

“Dude, if you’re still willing to kiss me after we’ve had pizza, then I know this is real,” Prompto says with a grin, heading over to that part of the arcade.

Noctis has to laugh as he rushes to catch up, waving Ignis and Gladio over when he spots them.

 

They all settle down for pizza a few moments later, Gladio opting to pull a chair up to the rather cramped booth. Ignis covers his mouth to try and hide his laugh, and Prompto can’t help but feeling like all of this is _right_. He feels like they’ve been friends for a long time and even if today hadn’t been a coincidence, it doesn’t _bother_ him that they were there.

He feels safe and he has to hope his instincts aren’t working against him. That this is real and not a joke.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Noctis asks when he notices Prompto’s distant gaze, waiting for those blue eyes to meet his before he smiles.

“Just thinking,” Prompto replies, looking at the others. “…You guys have been, really nice to me.” He sets down his piece of pizza and bites his lip before he forces the wave of emotion rising within him. “It’s been nice.”

Noctis tilts his head and scoots closer. “You okay?” he asks as Gladio and Ignis share a look.

Prompto looks up with a smile and a nod. “Yeah,” he says with another nod. “I am.”

He’s not lying. He’s happier than he’s been in a long time.

 

* * *

 

After they eat, Noctis nicks the keys from Ignis and is pulling Prompto to the front of the arcade. The blond follows, confuses, before he spots the keys in Noctis’s hand and laughs. “Are you serious?” he’s laughing as Noctis looks at him, wide-eyed.

“You said we could!” he exclaims in reply as Prompto laughs a little harder.

“You’re right, I did,” he says after a moment, nodding as he grows serious and his stomach twists a little with excitement and just a tinge of arousal.

He lets Noctis lead him out of the arcade and to the car. He’s grateful Mondays are kind of slow at the arcade and not too many people drive there. The parking lot is mostly empty but it’s out of the way of most foot traffic, so they’ll have a decent amount of privacy.

Prompto still can’t believe he’s doing this as he watches Noctis open the door and climb in the backseat, offering his hand to Prompto, who takes it and lets himself be pulled inside as he closes the door behind them. He falls on top of Noctis with a soft gasp, but easily shifts to straddle the other man, glancing out the window nervously but Noctis guides his chin so that he’s looking at him again.

He closes his eyes as Noctis kisses him, shifting closer as he parts his lips and lets Noctis in, surprised at how quickly the other man takes charge of the kiss. He can’t help a soft moan as Noctis deepens in, tongue sweeping through, tasting him. They kiss long, slow, _deep_ , fingers tangled in each other’s hair as breaths grow heavy, needy.

Prompto’s once again stunned with himself for making out in the back of a car with a boy he’s only known for a few days, but yet again, he’s presented with how _right_ this feels and he can’t deny it. He nips at Noctis’s lip, stealing the lead from him as he leans over Noctis and tastes _him_. He’s pleased at the moan his actions elicit, arching against Noctis when he feels those hands slide down his chest and settle on his hips.

He pulls back with a soft gasp, panting against Noctis’s swollen lips as Noctis presses their hips together. Prompto’s eyes flutter shut at the sweet delicious friction and he bites his own hip as one hand lifts to brace himself against the ceiling.

“Yes…” he breathes before he can help himself, letting his hips roll for more as he grips Noctis’s shoulder with his other hand.

Prompto’s worried, wondering if this is such a smart idea, but he follows Noctis’s lead. There’s no one around, it’s dark over here, the windows are tinted, they’re _fine._ He’s sliding one knee between Noctis’s legs so they can straddle each other, and Noctis is moving, grinding, panting in his ear and Prompto can’t help the breathy moan that escapes his lips.

How’d they even get here? Is this too fast? Should they stop?

Prompto’s losing the battle in his head the more they move. His cock is trapped against the seam of his pants, and each movement sends sparks throughout his body. He whimpers, feeling Noctis’s hands on his hips, guiding him _just_ right as they move against each other. It’s dirty, it’s _hot_ , and Prompto ruts his hips with near reckless abandon, chasing his orgasm for all its worth. His hand is glued to the ceiling as he finds his rhythm with Noctis, letting out a soft cry of need before he feels lips on his neck.

The buildup is so sudden, so intense, that Prompto is coming before he realizes it, hips jerking as he feels the warmth staining his jeans. He gasps and chokes out a moan as Noctis bites his neck and follows, rutting into his leg and moaning before he stills.

Their breaths fill the silence, the windows fogged, the air hot. Prompto can’t _believe_ he’s done this, he feels gross but in the best way. Noctis is kissing him, slow and lazily and they move to lie down in the backseat. He wishes they were in his apartment because give him a few minutes, and he’d be ready to go again.

They’re still kissing when Ignis and Gladio show up, but Prompto can’t even be bothered to care as Noctis tosses the keys blindly to Ignis so they can drive Prompto home.

Prompto can feel eyes on him and turns his head to find Gladio watching, but when their gazes meet, Gladio looks away, a blush on his cheeks.

 

And then, Prompto starts to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the OT4 is coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto sings a new song (link at the end).  
> they have a sleepover.  
> bombshell time.

Prompto has a busy week ahead of him. They’re swamped at work and he has to dedicate all his free time to practice for Friday’s show. He feels bad that he won’t get to see Noctis until then, _especially_ after how they ended their date on Monday, but the other man understands. They text, of course, but the question Prompto wants to ask Noctis is one he wants to ask in person.

By the time Friday evening rolls around, Prompto is nervously standing backstage at _Meldacio’s_. The bar is packed to full capacity this time around, but it’s not that that’s making him nervous. Knowing Noctis is out there has him anxious to do well, anxious to impress. To be honest, Prompto really wants to impress Ignis. He wonders how much the well-dressed man actually enjoys coming to a bar like this, but then again, he was quite content playing video games the other night. He’s clearly not all that he seems to be.

But Prompto is also alone backstage tonight. Cindy had a last-minute emergency that drew her away from being at her friend’s side and Prompto is disappointed, but of course he hopes everything’s okay.

 

At one point, he peeks out into the bar, stunned at how many people are _actually_ out there. This has to be breaking some kind of fire code. But to his relief, he spots Gladio’s big form and yep, there’s Noctis, and Ignis and…Noctis’s head is on his shoulder?

…Is Ignis stroking Noctis’s hair?

Prompto frowns, but mostly in confusion as he steps away. He’s not upset at all, but he doesn’t understand what he just saw. Surely they know each other well and have a certain level of comfort, but that touch looked… _intimate_. Prompto doesn’t get to dwell on it much longer when he’s called onstage to start the show. He rushes over to his case to get his guitar and walks onstage to polite applause.

Tonight, he takes the time to thank everyone for coming, explains a bit more about the show and what they’re doing before he sits down on the stool. He eyes fall on Noctis and he smiles before the lights dim and he starts playing softly.

The nerves build again because he’s playing a much different kind of song this week. He isn’t sure it’s going to impress like the one last week, but he loves this song:

 

_“When I was a young boy,_

_My mama said to me:_

_“There’s only one boy in the world for you,_

_And he probably lives in Galdin Quay._

_I’d go the whole wide world, I’d go the whole wide world,_

_Just to find ya._

_Or maybe he’s in Altissia,_

_Where the Cygillian Ocean is blue._

_Weeping in a tropical moonlit night,_

_Because nobody’s talked about you._

_I’d go the whole wide world, I’d go the whole wide world,_

_Just to find ya._

_I’d go the whole wide world, I’d go the whole wide world,_

_To find out where they hide ya.”_

 

He smiles as he sings, thinking to himself about Noctis and hoping the other man is impressed. When he finishes the song, he’s more than relieved by the applause he gets, and he definitely notices Gladio’s tall figure standing amongst the crowd. He blushes at the standing ovation from the big guy, knowing Noctis _has_ to be standing too, but Prompto is really hoping Ignis has joined them too. He can’t tell.

Bowing and thanking the audience once more, Prompto heads backstage, nodding as he receives a few compliments from others waiting backstage for their moment. He returns to his case and puts the guitar up, reaching for his phone to text Noctis, but he hears Dave call his name and turns to greet the man, only to spot Noctis and the others behind him.

Ignoring the fact that Dave wants to talk to Prompto, Noctis brushes past the man to attach himself to Prompto, kissing him.

“They insisted on comin’ back,” Dave explains, lifting an eyebrow, but making no comment about Prompto and Noctis.

Blushing, Prompto looks at Dave and nods. “Thanks, they’re with me,” he assures as if it’s not already obvious, but Dave lets out a chuckle and a nod.

“Good job again, kid,” he says. “This was a great idea. I’ll see you next week.” He doesn’t wait for Prompto to agree, opting to leave the four men to themselves.

“I guess that means you liked it?” Prompto jokes before Noctis kisses him again.

“It was _great_ ,” Gladio insists while they’re kissing.

“Suited you perfectly,” Ignis adds and Prompto lets a little whimper out into Noctis’s kiss, surprising both of them.

Noctis pulls back and lifts an eyebrow but decides to leave it be. “Have any plans for the night?” he asks. “I figured we could do something if you don’t have to stay.”

“I don’t have to stay,” Prompto assures with a smile, glancing at Gladio and Ignis. “Did you guys have something in mind? We could go back to my place.”

Gladio and Ignis exchange glances before looking at Prompto. “You mean all of us?” Ignis questions before Prompto realizes he’d assumed they all were coming.

“Oh, um, I thought…” he bites his lip and looks at Noctis, but none of them seem offended. “I just…assumed you were coming too since…” He’s embarrassed but he’s not sure why.

Noctis ends up being the one to break the awkward silence with a laugh. “Well, it’s a fair assumption,” he says, looking at Ignis.

“I really don’t mind that they come with us,” Prompto tries to explain, “but if you wanted to be alone, I mean, that’s _great,_ of course…”

“Well, there is a reason why we must accompany Noctis,” Ignis replies, meeting Noctis’s worried gaze before he looks back to Prompto, “but it is hard to explain without threatening Noctis’s credibility. For lack of a better explanation, he is not allowed to travel alone, for security reasons. Even within the city.”

Prompto blinks and looks back at Noctis, who looks anxious like he’s worried this will ruin things. “Oh, so, like your parents are strict or something?”

“Well, kinda,” Noctis says. “Close enough without going into detail.”

Prompto senses the discomfort and knows that feeling all too well. “You don’t have to explain, dude,” he assures. “I get it. You can tell me another time.” He smiles and Noctis slowly returns it as the blond looks to Gladio and Ignis once more.

“Well, you guys are more than welcome to come,” he says. “I don’t mind if Noctis doesn’t mind. We can grab a pizza and drinks on the way back to my place? Maybe play video games?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Gladio makes a triumphant fist and looks at Ignis. “I am so game.”

Ignis gives a soft laugh and adjusts his glasses. “I feel I must oblige as well,” he concedes, smiling as Prompto gets his things and they leave out the side door.

 

* * *

 

“Gladio, you really suck at this game!” Noctis is laughing as he obliterates the big guy’s character and wins the round. He falls over laughing once he gets a look at Gladio’s face and soon, they’re all laughing as Gladio hands the controller to Prompto.

They’ve been playing for a couple of hours now, and in between the pizza and then the beer, they’re all feeling a pretty good buzz. Well, mostly Prompto as he’s never been able to shed being a lightweight, but Noctis’s cheeks are nice and red so the blond knows he’s not alone.

Prompto’s noticed how close Ignis and Gladio are on the couch, but now that Gladio’s hands are free, he’s got one arm stretched along the back of the couch behind Ignis. Prompto looks back at the television, still giggling as he chooses a character, but he’s really more interested in what’s going on behind him. He can hear Ignis muttering something to Gladio that causes the big guy to laugh and Prompto can’t help glancing back at them again.

But they notice him this time and look at him, and Prompto’s gaze darts away. That looked like a kiss about to happen, if you asked him, but what did he know?

 

Ultimately, Noctis wipes the floor with Prompto’s character too, and Ignis is politely declining the opportunity to be Noctis’s next victim. Prompto is on the floor laughing, too buzzed and happy to care that he’s been beaten so badly. He doesn’t even care when Noctis crawls over him and starts kissing him. It’s innocent enough, and he knows it isn’t going to go anywhere and Prompto is okay with that.

He’s even okay with Ignis and Gladio watching, because it feels less like something dirty and perverse, and more like affection and appreciation. Prompto isn’t even sure if that’s a thing, but he kisses Noctis back, strokes his hair, and just enjoys the moment.

He wants to ask, wants to know. Are they boyfriends? What was the deal with Noctis and Ignis back in the bar? Are they going too fast? Why are Gladio and Ignis watching?

But he doesn’t. He decides to let things play out how they’re meant to and the pieces will fall into place.

 

* * *

 

Prompto doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up snuggled under a blanket with Noctis on the floor. Noctis is glued to his side like he’s some kind of growth that belongs there and Prompto can’t help a smile. He has a headache, but isn’t hungover, and he’s glad.

He wonders where the blanket came from, but a small part of him vaguely remembers Ignis draping it over him and Noctis and he can’t help but laugh softly. He tries to move but the joke about Noctis being a growth turns out to be truer than he realizes. He manages, with effort, to peel the other man off him and carefully gets up from the floor.

Turning, Prompto is surprised to find Ignis draped elegantly across his couch, sleeping, but there’s no sign of Gladio anywhere. He takes a moment to appreciate the image of sleeping Ignis, and wishes he had his camera more than anything right now. It’s…it’s like a work of art, really.

Prompto blushes and hurries back to his bedroom, only to discover Gladio sprawled across his bed, practically taking up every inch of it. He covers his mouth, stifling a laugh as he tiptoes past into his bathroom and shuts the door.

There is something very pleasant about finding his new friends scattered across his apartment like it’s second nature to them, and he can’t help hoping it becomes something regular.  It’s more than just this romance blossoming between him and Noctis, more than just this warm feeling he gets from both Ignis and Gladio, it’s…

Well, he isn’t sure what it is, but he likes it.

Finishing up, Prompto opens the door and jumps when he finds Gladio on the other side about to enter. He looks sleepy and his hair’s all mussed, and Prompto is _very_ much aware that the big guy’s shirt has vanished and he wonders how he didn’t notice this before.

Prompto knows he’s blushing, but he can’t exactly help it. Gladio is a sex god and _has_ to be aware of it. Prompto doesn’t know why they’re just standing there staring at each other like this, but he’s suddenly imagining those lips crushing against his own and Gladio’s pushing him back into the bathroom, against the counter, and just _completely_ undoing him and Prompto’s gasping as he breaks himself from that daydream.

 _No!_ he tries to tell himself. He likes _Noctis_.

And he still does. But the sex god in front of him is _doing_ things to him mentally.

“Uh,” Gladio croaks, clearing his throat as he rubs at his face. “…Can I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaims, voice higher than he wants it to be and he’s a red blur of embarrassment as he squeezes past Gladio into his bedroom. He hears the door shut behind him and he sags onto his bed, wondering how he’s going to deal with this.

 

Prompto will save his shower for later, but changes into fresh clothes at least before returning to the living room. Noctis is still sleeping on his floor, but Ignis is awake and in his kitchen…making breakfast?

“Ah, Prompto,” the man greets him, much too cheerfully first thing in the morning, but Prompto can’t help smiling. “I took the pleasure of starting some coffee, if you’d like. I hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen to cook us something to eat. I can reimburse you, if you need.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow and laughs nervously as he goes to get some mugs. “Uh, no, no, it’s okay,” he says. “Want me to pour you some?”

Ignis smiles warmly as he cracks an egg into a skillet. “If you don’t mind,” he responds, voice soft, almost…sultry.

Prompto is _more_ than happy to pour Ignis a cup of coffee, handing it to him before blinking. “Oh, wait, do you want sugar or anything?”

“No, darling, I drink it black.” Ignis’s eyes twinkle as he plucks the mug gingerly from Prompto’s hands and takes a sip.

Prompto is just now noticing Ignis has rolled up his sleeves, a turn on that the blond isn’t even aware should be a turn on and he’s slumping on one of his stools at the counter, feeling overwhelmed and confused and just _ever_ so slightly aroused.

Ignis was smiling when he caught Prompto staring at him, but notices something is off and sets his mug down. “Is everything alright, Prompto?

Prompto realizes he hasn’t even poured his coffee yet, but looks up at Ignis and tries to find the words he wants to say.

“What’s going on?” he finally manages as he glances back into the living room to see if Noctis is still there. He is. “Am I missing something here?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the question,” Ignis replies, but when Prompto looks at the polished man, he sees a reflection of guilt in those beautiful green eyes and Ignis sighs, knowing he’s caught. “A moment, if you please.”

He turns off the stove and sets the eggs to the side, but carries his mug of coffee into the living room as he carefully squats – god _damn_ , that ass in those pants – to wake Noctis. It takes some doing, but Noctis is sitting up, blinking awake as Ignis plants the coffee in the young man’s face.

“But Iggy, it’s _black._ ”

“Drink,” Ignis instructs, stroking Noctis’s hair fondly before rising to his feet and continuing towards Prompto’s bedroom.

In a matter of minutes, Ignis has Noctis and Gladio following him back to the kitchen where he turns to address Prompto. “We haven’t been fully honest with you, and for that, I deeply apologize.”

“Iggy, what are you—” Noctis tries, but Ignis cuts him off with a glance.

“I believe we owe Prompto an explanation for our _behavior_ ,” Ignis clarifies, giving Noctis a knowing glance that goes over Prompto’s head in favor of the more pressing matter at hand.

“Oh,” Noctis says as he hands Ignis his mug back and glances up at Gladio, who looks the guiltiest of all. “Oh, right…” He looks to Prompto, who’s watching him apprehensively, nervously, and Noctis can’t help but feel terrible even though it’s not necessarily anything _bad_ he has to say.

“…Did I just ruin everything?” Prompto asks quietly, holding Noctis’s gaze before he skips Gladio’s shirtless body to study Ignis.

“What? No!” Noctis protests as he walks over to Prompto to take his hand. “We, um…” He groans and rubs at his face with his other hand. “How do we even say this?”

“We’re dating,” Gladio announces bluntly, expression solemn as Prompto looks to him in confusion.

“…W-what?”

“Us three,” Gladio’s motioning with a finger to himself and Ignis and Noctis. “Dating.”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis hisses. “Don’t be rude.”

Prompto has only known them for a week, and not only is he _not_ Noctis’s boyfriend, Noctis already has two to start with?

“We like you,” Noctis speaks up, drawing Prompto’s confused gaze back to him. “We…we saw you in _Meldacio’s_ and…we all just… _liked_ you.” He brings Prompto’s hand to his chest, squeezing it. “We thought we’d…ease you into it, you know? Start with me, and if we clicked, we’d all hang out and…yeah.”

Ignis clears his throat. “But it appears Gladio and myself were less than subtle with our interest,” he clarifies, giving Gladio a look. “You’re quite charming, Prompto. If I do say so myself.”

“You were more subtle than this one,” Prompto mutters, pointing at Gladio before he realizes he’s not really all that upset with them like he thought he was. He actually feels rather vindicated that not only was he _correct_ in suspecting Gladio was flirting, but Ignis had been too!

“I swear, Prom,” Noctis is saying, drawing the blond’s attention once more. “This wasn’t some kind of joke or anything.”

“I believe you,” Prompto assures after a moment and he feels the tension bleed out of the room. He smiles and looks up, “but it still feels too good to be true, you know?” He sees their frowns and lifts an eyebrow. “Can you blame me? You’re all _way_ too hot, you’re all dating, and now you…you want to date me?” He laughs nervously. “Pinch me, I’m dreaming.”

He yelps when he’s pinched and he scowls at Noctis, who grins. “I mean, you said to…”

“Noct…” Ignis sighs with a shake of his head before he approaches Prompto. “We didn’t want to rush things either, Prompto. This is a lot to take in, we understand if this isn’t something you’d be interested in.” He can’t help himself though, he touches Prompto’s cheek. “But we would all very much like it if you’d give us a try.”

It’s only been a week, but Prompto felt it after two days. He knows this is right, and he wants to go along for this ride for everything it’s worth.

 

And that’s how he winds up with three boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h6Mb7zrXx0) is my favorite version of the song Prompto sings. Also, I love this movie. Cage the Elephant also has a VERY decent version of it too.
> 
> Clearly I tweaked the lyrics ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto and gladio go on a date.  
> an unexpected guest shows up.  
> gladio takes care of it,  
> and prompto tells them the truth.
> 
> ***warning: there is some reference to sexual assault in this chapter but i do NOT go into any explicit details.

If only things were so easy.

 

Prompto knows that he can’t just ease into a polyamorous relationship like it’s any other thing. He only knows Noctis so well, and Gladio and Ignis are little more than friendly strangers. He knows them, considers them friends, but realizes he doesn’t know anything _about_ them.

What do they do? How do they know each other? And why, exactly, is Noctis not allowed to go anywhere without them? The fact that they’re friends seems to help with that issue, so Prompto understands to a point, but he still wants to learn more.

He asks for a date with each of them, but alone. He wants to know they’re compatible individually too, not just as a group. Noctis is already crossed off the list. They’ve been on two dates, technically speaking, and already had a romp in the car (which Prompto learns is named the _Regalia_.)

So, Gladio is up first. Prompto should’ve expected the big guy to volunteer.

They meet up after Prompto gets off work a few days later, once Gladio’s finished up at the gym. He opts to shower there and stores his things in his locker, so he’s all clean and smelling _way_ too good to be legal when he shows up outside the shop.

“You wanna tell me where we’re goin’?” he asks Prompto as the blond leads him down the sidewalk.

“Nope!” Prompto cheerfully declines, hooking his arm around Gladio’s. “It’s a _surprise._ ”

Gladio lifts an eyebrow as he stares down at Prompto. “…Really?”

Prompto looks up at the question, noting the blush and gawking. “Are you _blushing_?” he asks, laughing before he tries to stifle it. It’s not that he’s making fun of the big guy, he just never expected a blush from someone like Gladio.

The big guy huffs, but Prompto’s laugh is too cute to be mad at for long. “Shut up,” he mutters, smiling a little as they continue down the sidewalk.

“Sorry,” the blond apologizes, and he means it, but Gladio’s shrugging and smiling.

“I’m not mad.”

“Good,” Prompto replies, turning a corner, “and even if you were, you’d probably forgive me when we get to where we’re going.”

“Which is?”

“There.” Prompto points further down the street and Gladio looks, blinking in surprise.

He’s never been down this street and had no idea that an old book store was nestled here. And when he says old book store, he means _old_ books. Classics, rare editions, stuff like that.

He stops without realizing it, staring as Prompto turns to look at him, his arm pulling loose from Gladio’s. The blond frowns in worry. “…Was this a dumb idea?”

Gladio stares a second longer before he looks at Prompto, huffs out a surprised laugh, then closes the distance between them as he swoops in low for a kiss.

Prompto gasps in surprise, stumbling back against the wall of the building, Gladio following. Gladio’s kissing him warm and deep, like he can’t get enough of Prompto, and Prompto _eats_ it up. The big guy’s stubble scratches him, but it’s hot and he likes it and he’s happy to just _kiss_ the other man.

Finally, Gladio pulls back and Prompto’s panting softly, blinking to orient himself because the world is spinning as he looks up to meet those amber eyes. “Oh,” he breathes. “You like it. I think.”

Gladio laughs again before nodding. “I didn’t even know this was here,” he says, glancing over at the bookstore. “I…” He purses his lips. “This is really great.”

Prompto brightens before taking Gladio’s hand and tugging him the rest of the way into the store. The smell of old books, paper, and dust washes over them as they step inside and look around, and the clerk at the counter greets them with a nod of his head.

Prompto is laughing softly as Gladio tugs him down an aisle, looking over the selections, trying to find something in particular that he might like. The blond is happy to see Gladio so intrigued by this place, relieved that the big guy even liked his idea.

 

They spend a good hour perusing the store. Gladio finds the classics section and is poring over what they have until he gasps and yanks one off the shelf. “No _way_ ,” he breathes, opening the book and checking the cover. “It’s a first edition!”

He grins and closes the book and Prompto smiles warmly up at him. “Found what you wanted?” he asks, tilting his head.

Gladio’s looking at the book still, but meets Prompto’s gaze at the question and his amber eyes turn soft. “Yeah, I did,” he replies, but his gaze stays fixed on Prompto until the blond realizes Gladio’s talking about him.

Blushing, Prompto turns to head up to the counter with Gladio, waiting patiently as the big guy pays for the book and they leave the shop. He’s about to ask if Gladio’s hungry when his eyes fall upon a familiar figure and he freezes before he can help it.

Gladio bumps into him from behind. “Uh, excuse you—” he starts to tease before noticing Prompto is _rigid_. “…Prompto?”

“Hide me,” Prompto says, voice _barely_ above a whisper. “In the shop. Now.”

Gladio starts to question before he sees the man approaching and understands. He reaches to take Prompto’s hand and lead the blond back inside, but the man is laughing and Prompto lets out a shuddering gasp and curls into himself in a way that’s not physical yet somehow still manages to deflate him entirely.

Instantly, fury settles into Gladio. He knows _nothing_ about what’s wrong or who this man is, but Prompto is terrified and the man is approaching them like nothing is wrong. Gladio tugs Prompto behind him and stands in front of the blond, and almost immediately, the man stops and frowns up at him.

Purple hair, yellow eyes, unshaven face – even if Prompto didn’t know the guy, he’s creepy enough by looks alone.

“Can I help you?” Gladio growls, staring down at the other man, who’s tall, but not as tall as Gladio and he scowls up at the other man.

“My business is with the petite blond cowering behind you,” he says like nothing is wrong with that statement.

Gladio’s eyebrow shoots up before he tenses and straightens. “Too bad.” He takes a step forward. “Beat it before I beat _you_.”

“Dear me, I’m _sure_ that sounded better in your head,” the man mocks, scoffing as he presses a hand to his chest. He turns to step past Gladio, but suddenly a big fist flies in his face, connects with his jaw, and he’s on the ground, out cold.

Gladio stands over him as Prompto gawks from behind. “I warned you. Don't fuck with me.” He stands up straight and glances at his fist. “Or Prompto.” His hand jerks back towards the blond. “Come on, Prom.” He feels a hand take his and they walk past the fallen man but not before Prompto sums up the courage to kick the unconscious man in the groin.

Gladio doesn’t ask questions. He suspects he knows the answer to them already as they hurry away from the scene of the crime and back to Prompto’s place. Prompto is surprised that Gladio leads him the whole way, like he’s already memorized how to get to the apartment so soon. But his heart is pounding in his chest, for a number of reasons.

Gladio defended him, Gladio _punched_ Ardyn. No fear, no questions. He saw a threat and took care of it, and Prompto is so touched, he’s in tears as they reach his apartment and go inside.

“Are you okay?” Gladio’s asking once the door is shut, worried when he spots the tears in Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto answers by throwing himself in the big guy’s arms, trembling but not crying. He _won’t_ cry.

“I’m not gonna pry,” Gladio says as his thick arms close around the smaller man in his arms. “It’s none of my business. But I’m here if you wanna tell me.”

“I’ll tell you,” Prompto concedes with a shake of his head, “but you can’t tell Noctis.”

Gladio frowns. “Not that I would, but why?”

Prompto looks up, eyes still shining with tears that he won’t let fall. “…I don’t want him to know,” he says. “Just please, promise me.”

Gladio nods. “Of course,” he assures.

“…But is there any way we can get Ignis here without Noctis?”

“Huh? Why?”

“…Because Ignis saw him too,” Prompto answers in a small voice. “Hid me from him without question. I couldn’t tell him then.” He sighs. “And I…I don’t want to tell this story twice.”

Gladio nods, setting the bag from the bookstore down before he pulls out his phone and calls Ignis.

 

* * *

 

Ignis shows up barely twenty minutes later, surprising Prompto with his urgency. He’s sitting on the couch, fidgeting nervously when there’s a knock at his door. Gladio offers to get it, since they both know it’s Ignis, and lets the fair-haired man in.

Ignis already knows something is up, gliding across the room to Prompto’s side and sitting down beside him, touching his face like a worried lover. “What’s wrong?” he asks softly, concerned before his gaze hardens. “Did that man show up again?”

Prompto glances at Gladio before he nods and looks back at Ignis, touched by that fiery gaze but he has to look away. “He... We bumped into him outside the bookstore.” He wrings his hands together. “I…”

“I punched him out cold.”

Ignis whips around to look up at Gladio, who’s standing a couple of feet away, watching. “You _what_?”

“I told him to beat it,” Gladio explains like it’s a simple matter. “He disagreed. So I clocked him in his glass jaw.” He grins and punches his fist for effect.

Ignis tries to hide his smile before he turns and looks back at Prompto. “That may not have been the smartest thing to do, Gladio.”

“What’s he gonna do?” the big guy asks in reply. “He can’t do shit since I’m a—”

“—I know what you are,” Ignis cuts off, turning back to Gladio and giving him a warning glance that Prompto doesn’t see. “Nevertheless…” He sighs and returns his attention to Prompto once more. “Are _you_ alright, Prompto?”

Prompto nods. “Thanks to Gladio,” he reassures, looking up at the other man and smiling a little.

Gladio grins and moves to take a seat in the armchair. “See?”

“So, you needed me here, because…?”

“You both deserve an explanation,” Prompto says, smile fading as he thinks about what he has to say in order to give them that.

Ignis sees the hesitation and shakes his head. “Not if you’re not ready to give one,” he assures, placing a gloved hand on Prompto’s thigh.

“I don’t know if this will ever be an easy thing to talk about,” Prompto protests as he looks up at Ignis, “but I…” His face twists for a moment, tears threatening him once again. “If he’s back, if he’s going to be an issue, then…” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Then, you need to know.”

Ignis glances at Gladio before they both nod, somewhat reluctantly as Ignis takes Prompto’s hand reassuringly.

“…His name is Ardyn,” Prompto begins softly, licking his suddenly dry lips. He’s nervous, embarrassed, ashamed, but he’s come a long way. He can do this. “…About two years ago, I was out with some friends at a club. It was late, we’d been drinking. I, we…we went our separate ways going home, probably mistake number one.” His head drops a little, gaze on the floor. “…I heard someone behind me, but didn’t think anything of it until I realized he was getting closer, turning down the same streets as me.”

He’s trembling now. “So I ran. I hid in an alley, but he found me and…I guess that was my second mistake. I had nowhere to go. He was too strong.” He closes his eyes as a tear escapes. “Well, I guess…I guess I don’t have to tell you what he _did_.”

He remembers it, too vividly to ever forget, but he spares them the details. They don’t matter.

Ignis’s hand tightens on his thigh and Prompto looks up to see the man is barely restraining fury. He looks past Ignis to Gladio, who’s gripping the chair like he’s about to tear break it.

“I should’ve ripped him _apart_.”

Prompto smiles sadly, and picks at a stray thread on his shirt. “Yeah, well,” he mutters. “All I could manage was a restraining order. They never arrested him or anything.”

Ignis stiffens. “What? Why not?”

“What proof did I have?” Prompto snaps a little too harshly, closing his eyes and turning his head away in apology. “I don't even think they took it seriously, but..." His shoulders slump." I don’t know why he’s waited two years to start stalking me, but he’s back and… Doesn't seem to care about the order to stay away.”

“We will handle this.”

Prompto’s head snaps back to look at Ignis, wide eyed. “…What do you mean?” he asks, wondering how Gladio punching Ardyn wasn’t already considered ‘handling it’.

“…Gladio and I…know people,” Ignis says, a little too vaguely and immediately Prompto’s switching from his shame over telling this story, to wanting to know what the two of them are hiding.

“Iggy,” Gladio says upon seeing Prompto’s expression change. “…He deserves to know the truth.”

Prompto frowns, apprehensive. “What truth?”

Ignis sighs and looks from Prompto to Gladio. “That is not our decision to make,” he reminds. “That is up to Noctis.”

“I’ll convince him,” Gladio says, looking to Prompto. “Without tellin’ him about this,” he adds in reassurance.

Ignis nods after a moment, looking back at the blond. “…Why don’t you want him to know?” he asks softly.

“I didn’t even want _you_ guys to know,” Prompto replies, lowering his gaze. “I only told you because you both saw _him_ , and how I reacted… Gladio deserved to know who he punched for me.” He looks at Ignis. “Who you were willing to defend me from.”

Ignis smiles a little sadly before he sighs and nods. “Alright,” he agrees, rising to his feet as he draws out his phone and calls Noctis.

“Do you trust me?” he asks when Noctis answers, pausing as he waits for the other man’s response. “It’s a simple question, Noct.” Another pause. “Thank you.” He smiles a little, a blush on his cheeks as if Noctis has said something inappropriate but charming. “Noctis, please be serious.” He glances at Prompto. “We need to tell Prompto the truth.”

 

* * *

 

Gladio and Prompto sit in silence once Ignis leaves to go and get Noctis. It hadn’t taken much for Ignis to convince the other man that Prompto deserved to be told the truth about whatever it was they were hiding, but Prompto expects it had a lot to do with his tone more than anything.

Even Gladio seems to be a little surprised at how easily Ignis had managed to persuade Noctis, but he can’t explain why.

Gladio sits with Prompto, tugging the blond against him and just holding him while they wait for Ignis to return. Prompto had felt safe after first bumping into the big guy outside the shop, but now he _knows_ he’s safe and it makes him feel better than he has in a long time. Even since meeting Noctis. He looks up and studies the other man for a long moment, and eventually Gladio looks down at him with a curious tilt of his head.

“Mm?”

“Thank you,” Prompto says with a smile. “…For, you know…”

“No need to thank me,” Gladio replies, face serious but his eyes are smiling for him.

Prompto just shakes his head and reaches up with one hand to guide that big face to his own so he can kiss him. It’s a soft kiss, designed for nothing more than closeness and comfort, and when they pull back, Gladio is smiling.

 

It’s not long before Ignis returns with Noctis, knocking softly before letting himself in. Noctis shuffles in behind him, apprehensive, but he meets Prompto’s gaze from across the room and knows something has happened.

Prompto doesn’t expect the other man to fly over to him and glue himself to the side currently not taken up by Gladio’s massive body.

“What’s wrong?”

Ignis clicks his tongue from where he’s still standing by the door. “Did you listen to nothing I said in the car, Noctis?” he admonishes as he walks over and sits in the armchair.

Noctis frowns but looks back at Prompto. “Are you okay?” he asks softly, touching Prompto’s face as the blond smiles and covers Noctis’s hand with own.

“Yeah, I am,” he assures, and Noctis doesn’t ask any more questions. He studies those bright blue eyes, blue like his yet so different, and he finally nods.

“I trust Iggy,” Noctis says. “I trust you.” He leans forward and rests his forehead against Prompto’s, taking a deep breath. “I just…I don’t know how to say this…”

Prompto wants to tell him to stop, wants to tell him he doesn’t have to say anything, but they’ve gone through all this trouble, they _trust_ him.

“…My full name,” Noctis says as Prompto’s eyes narrow, “is Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

Prompto’s eyes widen.

“…Crown Prince of Lucis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh baby.  
> i mean, you probably saw that coming, but still. :o


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out.  
> gladio and prompto finish their date (spoilers?)  
> and then it's ignis' turn.

Prompto stares for a long minute before he jerks back in surprise. “The what?!” he exclaims, mind racing.

Noctis looks nervous, anxious even, as he glances past Prompto to Gladio, then to Ignis, both watching with similar expressions.

Prompto’s clearly waiting for someone to tell him this is all a colossal joke at his expense, but when no one speaks, he’s looking at Noctis once again. “…Y-you’re the _prince_?” he asks, watching Noctis nod before he turns to look at Gladio, then Ignis. “…So, what does that make you?”

Ignis rises elegantly from the armchair and bows politely. “Ignis Scientia, His Highness’ royal retainer and adviser,” he explains as Gladio clears his throat.

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” he says with a nod of his head, “I’m his bodyguard. His Shield.” He flashes a grin at Prompto before it fades nervously and he rubs at the back of his neck.

“They’re both my bodyguards, in a way,” Noctis adds, gaze on Prompto. “…They’re Crownsguards.”

Prompto’s blinking and gaping like a fish before his mouth closes while he processes this information. A lot of it makes sense – why Noctis doesn’t go anywhere alone, why Gladio decked Ardyn like it was nothing, Ignis’s statement of them ‘knowing people’ who could handle Ardyn. Pieces fit together more easily than Prompto expects them to.

He realizes how quiet it’s gotten and looks up at Noctis. “This might be a dumb question, but…why didn’t you tell me?”

Noctis makes a face. “Can you blame me?” he asks in reply. “I can’t just go around telling people who don’t recognize me at first glance…” He stares at his hands. “Part of it is security, it protects me, but…the rest of it is more about it being nice when people like me for me and not because of who I am…”

Prompto’s face softens, but he nods a little before a thought occurs to him and he lifts an eyebrow. “You really wanted to rope me into a relationship with all of you _without_ knowing this?”

“We were not trying to rope you into anything—” Ignis is quick to protest, but Prompto can’t keep a straight face and is giggling on the couch as Ignis blushes and purses his lips. The revelation of who Noctis really is turns out to be a better distraction from the memory of his assault than he expects.

He understands why they didn’t tell him, but wonders how long they were planning on waiting to reveal something this big.

And he knows he has to tell Noctis about Ardyn at some point, but he doesn’t understand why he still wants to hide it from the prince.

“Guys, I have a confession too,” he says, feeling the tension brew and doing his _best_ not to smile. “…I’m the Duke of Altissia.”

Gladio’s the first one to laugh and he clobbers Prompto with a throw pillow. “That’s not even a _thing_.”

 

They’re all laughing by this point, and Prompto feels better, especially when he looks at Noctis and finds he’s still the same – prince and all. He brings the other man into a kiss and relaxes before Gladio makes an indignant noise.

“This was supposed to be _our_ date night,” he reminds as Prompto pulls back from the kiss with a blush.

“Oh, geez, I’m sorry,” he’s apologizing, but Gladio can only laugh and ruffle his hair.

“Iggy and I can leave,” Noctis insists, looking past Prompto to Gladio, lifting an eyebrow, but Prompto and Gladio meet gazes again and the big guy just smiles.

“Nah, you guys just got here,” he assures with a wave of his hand, ruffling Prompto’s hair again, but letting his hand slip down to brush a pale freckled cheek. His touch is soft, softer than Prompto expects from him, and their gazes stay fixed on each other. Something seems to click in Gladio’s head and his eyebrows lift. “… _Well_ …”

Noctis snorts and gently guides Prompto’s face back to look at him. “We’ll go,” he says, stealing a kiss before his expression grows serious. “…Thank you.”

Prompto’s brow furrows in confusion before he shakes his head. “…For what?”

“…For understanding,” Noctis replies, touching Prompto’s cheek much like Gladio had. “I wanted to tell you like, on our first date, but…” He shrugs. “You know.”

Prompto smiles and nods, kissing the prince again. “Yeah, I do.”

As Noctis gets up, Prompto jumps when he feels hands settle on his shoulders from behind. He tilts his head back just as Ignis bends down to press a kiss to his temple. “Farewell, darling,” the taller man murmurs as he pulls back, but Prompto catches him by the wrist to stop him. He gets up from the couch to go around it, standing hesitantly in front of Ignis before he kisses him on the lips.

“…Thank you,” he whispers, and Ignis doesn’t have to ask what for.

The adviser lifts one gloved hand and cups Prompto’s face affectionately as his thumb brushes softly. “Like I said,” he whispers back, “consider it taken care of.”

Prompto nods, although with some discomfort, and Ignis says nothing more.

“Come along, Noctis,” he instructs as he heads to the door with Noctis in tow.

Prompto follows, waves to both the prince and Ignis as they leave before shutting the door and looking over at Gladio, who’s watching from the couch.

He’s suddenly nervous but he’s not sure why.

Gladio seems to sense this and rises to his feet, crossing the room to where Prompto’s standing by the door and leaning in without hesitation to kiss him. Prompto sags back against the door, fisting Gladio’s shirt in his hands to steady himself as the kiss turns deep. Gladio’s inhaling him and Prompto loses himself in the warmth of that kiss.

He loves the feel of Gladio’s stubble, the smell of his cologne, the way he leans over because of their height difference. Prompto’s pressed into the wall like he _fits_ there, like they’ve done this before, and he finally pulls back from their kiss to look at the taller man.

“Back on the couch,” he orders breathlessly, stealing another kiss as Gladio lifts an eyebrow before nodding and pulling back to do as told.

Prompto watches for a moment, then follows the big guy over as he works over what he could do in his head. A part of him wants Gladio doing unspeakable things to him, but another part of him is quite certain it’s far too soon for that. That _that_ takes a certain comfort level while, although he is close to reaching, he’s not quite there.

Instead, Prompto drops to his knees in front of the big guy and smiles up at him once he sees those amber eyes widen in sudden understanding.

“Uh, hey, you sure?”

Prompto’s hands settle on Gladio’s knees and pushes them apart as he gives the other man a _look_.

“Hey, don’t give me that look, it’s only our first date and all…”

Shifting closer as his hands slide up those big thighs, Prompto sighs softly. “Listen, big guy,” he says, “if that sort of thing matters, to you, I’ll stop right now, I promise.” But his hands slide closer to the bulging prize growing in Gladio’s jeans.

Gladio jerks a little in surprise, cheeks flushed. “Well, no…”

Prompto smiles and nuzzles Gladio’s thigh before looking back up at those amber eyes. “Gladio, you did…a really big thing for me tonight,” he begins, expression serious. “…Dude, you…you didn’t hesitate, you just…took care of a problem haunting me. I know I’m not cured from what it caused, what it did to me, but…” He bites his lip and shakes those thoughts away as he meets Gladio's gaze again. “…I _really_ want to thank you.”

Gladio’s eyebrow shoots up. “There are other ways, ya know.”

Prompto scoffs and sits back. “Do you _not_ want me to blow you?”

“No, no, that’s not what I’m sayin’ at _all_ ,” Gladio’s quick to assure and Prompto can’t help smiling a little. “I just don’t want you to think you’re obligated or anythin’.”

A grin splits across Prompto’s face as he reaches for Gladio’s belt. “Oh, rest assured, big guy,” he says as he gets Gladio’s jeans open. “The obligation to blow you started when I saw you all sweaty outside my shop.”

Gladio laughs and throws his head back, gasping when he feels hands in his pants and his cock is pulled free. He looks back down and Prompto’s staring, wide-eyed, at the growing length in his hands.

“ _Six_ , dude, you could choke an Anak with this!”

Gladio’s head falls back again as he laughs harder, but he’s silenced with another gasp when he feels a hand stroke him and lips close around the tip. He arches slightly before his hands find Prompto’s hair, and he’s looking down once again to find the blond is watching him, eagerly. He’s entranced by the sight of his cock disappearing little by little between those lips and he wets his own in anticipation.

Something tells him Prompto knows what he’s doing and a groan is pulled from his lips when his suspicions are confirmed. Pleasure is coursing up through him in waves as Prompto moves his head and swirls his tongue, his hand stroking what his mouth can’t quite take in. He finds a rhythm, using his teeth _ever_ so slightly before drawing back to the tip and teasing Gladio with his tongue.

Shivering, Gladio’s hands tighten in Prompto’s hair and he can’t tear his gaze away from those blue eyes. “Come on, baby,” he encourages, voice low as he licks his lips again, already so dry.

Prompto’s a little out of practice, but he’s relaxing his jaw, relaxing his throat, taking in more of Gladio. He’s so big, it’s got to be a record. And from the look on Gladio’s face, the big guy clearly isn’t expecting Prompto to be taking as much of him in his mouth as he has. Those amber eyes are fluttering shut and that head is threatening to fall back again before Prompto pulls off and licks his swollen lips.

Gladio’s head snaps back to attention and he’s looking at Prompto, worried with a tinge of aggravation.

“Too much for a first date?” Prompto teases, voice a little strained.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio grits, tightening his hands in Prompto’s hair as his hips jerk. “ _No_. Come on, baby, don’t do this to me.”

Prompto giggles a little breathlessly, teasing Gladio with his tongue again before taking him into his mouth in a slow, continuous motion. He wants Gladio to keep calling him 'baby', it's hot.

Gladio’s breath comes out in a ragged _moan_ as his hands tug that delicious warmth forward with a roll of his hips. Prompto lets out a muffled noise of surprise, gags for a second, but accommodates just as Gladio seems to become aware of what he’s doing.

“Shit, sorry,” he pants, but Prompto shakes his head and strokes Gladio’s thighs with his hands before nodding. He stills and relaxes his jaw as he meets that gaze and nods again.

“Shit…” Gladio breathes again, licking his lips. “…You sure?”

Prompto’s gaze is expectant and Gladio needs no further convincing. His hips snap forward carefully and Prompto adjusts, taking it and Gladio knows he isn’t going to last much longer. He holds Prompto steady, but gives the blond room to move or pull back if needed as he steadily fucks that willing mouth. His breathing is hard, and moans come out every few seconds before he feels the tension build, the warmth coiling, his body going blissfully numb.

He doesn’t think to ask where Prompto wants it as he’s coming with a choked moan, hips jerking forward as his world turns white and spins beautifully.

He’s blinking his eyes open to find Prompto coughing softly, lips swollen with a little bit of white dribbling past. But he wipes his mouth and looks up at Gladio, pleased and aroused and there’s still a touch of gratitude in his eyes.

Gladio pulls Prompto up into lap without a second thought, kissing him hungrily and tasting himself as he palms the blond through his painfully tight jeans. Prompto writhes under his touch before his hips press against that hand and roll with need.

“Touch me,” he begs between kisses, breath heavy.

Gladio obliges, fingers working to tug Prompto’s jeans out of the way, pulling him free and wrapping his hand around his aching cock.

Whining, Prompto’s head drops against Gladio’s shoulder as he ruts into the hand working him so expertly. His fingers dig into Gladio’s arms, gripping as he pants and whimpers and his toes curl. Every part of him is on fire, everything is tensing so deliciously and he cries out against Gladio’s neck as he explodes with pleasure. His breath is gone and he’s sagging against the big guy, all over a handjob, but he knows it’s more than that.

Without hesitation, Gladio shifts to take Prompto into his arms and rises effortlessly from the couch. He heads into the bedroom and deposits the blond on the bed with a tenderness that has Prompto almost teary-eyed. He says nothing as Gladio undresses in front of him, shifting to help the big guy when it’s his turn.

And then they’re under the covers and Gladio’s the big spoon as he pulls Prompto back against him. It’s still fairly early in the evening, they skipped dinner, but Prompto isn’t moving. He’s not going _anywhere_. He takes one of Gladio’s big hands and holds it against his chest, feels those fingers stroking his chest and he almost wants to cry.

He’s not sure when they doze off, but they do and Prompto knows he’s doomed in the best way possible.

 

* * *

 

Although Prompto knows by now that he doesn’t need to go on a date with each of them individually, he is not passing up the opportunity to go on one with Ignis. Of all three, Prompto is most desperate to please the well-dressed, elegant man.

Noctis is charming, devious, and a lot like Prompto. Gladio is big, a sex god on legs, a definite source of comfort and safety.

But Ignis? He’s sex and charm and elegance wrapped up in a nice suit like he’s tailored to serve your _needs_. He’s the guy you want to impress whether you know it or not, and Prompto _knows_ it.

Not to mention, Ignis actually expressed interest in wanting a personal date with the blond, and Prompto was not about to deny him that.

It's been a couple of days since his experience with Gladio. He couldn't stop thinking about the big guy, didn't want him to leave, but he knows he'll see him again. He can't avoid it, not with Noctis nagging at him about hanging out. He's a bit too busy this week, but assures the prince they can have another game night after Friday's show, if they're all inclined. 

But he does spare one night for Ignis, when the other man  _insists_ they go out on Thursday.

He’s so nervous though. Ignis refused to tell him where they were going, much like Prompto had done to Gladio. He’d been assured no dressing up was necessary, but Prompto put on his best jeans, a nice sweater, and his favorite matching scarf and gloves. His wardrobe, it turns out, much reflected Noctis’s, with dark colors being the primary source of inspiration. But Prompto always felt those colors suited him best.

Hearing a knock on his door, Prompto fidgets in front of the mirror before he’s dashing to answer it, smiling brightly when he finds Ignis on the other side. He’s wearing jeans for once, but of course, he’s still donning a buttoned-up shirt that Prompto swears is silk.

“Shall we?” Ignis asks, offering his arm as Prompto nods and steps out of his apartment.

Once he’s locked the door, he takes Ignis’s arm and the two leave the complex to where Ignis has parked the _Regalia_ , and Prompto has to contain himself when Ignis opens the door for him. He slides in and smiles as he thanks the other man, blushing as Ignis walks around the car to get in and drive them off to their surprise destination.

His nerves are getting the better of him, and he’s fidgeting until a gloved hand leaves the steering wheel to take one of his. “Are you always this jittery?” Ignis teases softly, glancing at Prompto.

“Hah, yeah, sometimes,” the blond admits in embarrassment.

“I believe the calmest I’ve ever seen you is when you’re onstage,” Ignis notes, eyes on the road now.

Prompto looks at him, smiling in surprise. “…You think so?”

“Mm,” Ignis nods, turning a corner before glancing at Prompto again.

“…I really love it,” Prompto admits after a moment. “It’s one of those things that makes me so happy, and it feels so _right_.”

“Oh, well,” Ignis says with a smile as he pulls into a lot that Prompto recognizes as belonging to an event arena in the city. He looks up at the marquee and his heart clenches.

It’s one of his favorite artists, and it’s the concert he couldn’t afford to attend. The dates and venues had been announced  _months_ ago, sold out in minutes. 

“How did you…?” he starts to ask before he realizes he knows the answer and Ignis is watching him with a knowing expression on his face before he parks the _Regalia_ and gets out to open Prompto’s door.

Ignis doesn’t expect the kiss, but he shuts the door and gently wraps his arm around Prompto’s waist before he pulls back. “You’re welcome, darling,” he quips before pulling the passes from within his jacket and draping one over Prompto’s head.

Looking down, Prompto takes the pass into his hand to read it and his knees nearly give out.

They’re going _backstage_.

Ignis’s arm tightens around Prompto’s waist and he tugs the blond close for support. “Although winning your affections is not a game to me in any sense of the word,” he says with sincerity, “you will find that I am _very_ competitive.” He tilts his head and smiles a little. “I _may_ have taken the liberty of perusing your music collection the first time we came over to your apartment and pulled a few strings.”

Prompto can’t help laughing. A small cynical voice wants to follow the idea that Ignis does see this as a competition, that's it's not affection driving his choices, but he knows Ignis. The man didn’t hesitate for one second to come to his aid when he needed it. He didn’t hesitate to get Noctis to tell Prompto the truth, and not to mention, his job is to protect the _prince_.

Prompto knows Ignis is true to his word. He knows the man means what he says. Though he still wants to know how Ignis got these damn tickets.

He decides he doesn’t care. Ignis offers his arm again and they’re walking into the venue and Prompto feels that blissful doom settling in again.

He’s ready to jump in headfirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 don't lie, you'd want ignis fighting for your affection too.
> 
> \--
> 
> sorry for the delay. last week was super stressful.   
> if you were reading hearts in galdin quay, i'm SUPER sorry, but i was so frustrated with that story, i took it down in a fit of aggravation. i just wasn't happy with it and did not feel good about it at all. I plan to rework it and put it back up at some point, but it might be a while. i am so sorry.\
> 
> stayed tuned for a couple of one-shots and another multi-chapter fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis and prompto have a moment.  
> prompto starts overthinking.  
> an unexpected guest shows up.

“I’m dead. I’m dead and I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Ignis covers his mouth politely as he laughs and walks with Prompto out to the car, stopping by the passenger door and looking at the blond affectionately. “I trust you had a good time tonight?”

Prompto’s gaze snaps to Ignis as he gawks at the other man. “Had a good time?” he exclaims, reaching for Ignis’s shoulders. “Dude, I don’t…I don’t even know how I could possibly repay you for _any_ of this!”

Ignis shakes his head in protest. “Prompto, darling, I didn’t do this expecting any sort of repayment—”

He’s cut off as Prompto kisses him, soft, close-mouthed, but eager. Smiling, he slips his arms around the blond’s waist, and pulls him closer.

Prompto can’t believe he just kissed Ignis, but he’s still stuck on everything that happened in the past couple of hours. The concert was everything he’d wanted and more. Front row, in perfect view of the stage, but meeting his music idol, and having Ignis ‘casually’ drop the fact that Prompto was a musician in front of the man as well. It landed Prompto with the chance that his _idol might show up at_ Meldacio’s _tomorrow night_.

He doubts the possibility, but the way things are going for Prompto, he feels like it might actually happen.

“You owe me nothing, Prompto,” Ignis whispers as they pull apart, and a gloved hand has moved to stroke Prompto’s cheek.

“I owe you _everything_ ,” Prompto corrects, eyes staring in earnest.

Ignis can only smile, eyes shining behind his glasses as he leans in and kisses Prompto properly. The blond’s eyes flutter shut and he leans back against the car, bringing Ignis with him.

Prompto didn’t think it was possible. He didn’t think his heart had room for three people, but it does and they’re making themselves at home inside of him. He’s ready to build bedrooms and everything to keep them there.

When they finally pull apart, Ignis opens the car door for Prompto before he gets in as well and drives the blond back to his apartment, even walks him back to his door, but he doesn’t seem interested in staying, and Prompto worries.

“You don’t wanna come in?”

Ignis tilts his head thoughtfully. “Whatever for?”

Prompto frowns, knowing he’s being teased. He doesn’t want to have to _say_ it, that just ruins things, and Ignis can’t help a soft chuckle as he leans in and brushes his lips against Prompto’s temple. “My apologies, I couldn’t help it.”

Prompto glances up when Ignis pulls back, meeting his gaze. “Iggy,” he says, braving the nickname and catching the man’s attention by doing so. “…I want to tell you something.” He hesitates, though, breaking Ignis’s gaze and thinking about how stupid it is to admit this. Talk about ruining the moment, he’s about to do it on a cosmic level.

“Don’t force it, Prompto,” Ignis insists, touching Prompto’s face softly but the blond shakes his head.

“I haven’t, um…” He scrunches his face and pulls away to bury it in his hands. Why is this so hard to _say_? “I trust you, Iggy.” He looks up at Ignis. “…Since the… _incident_ , I haven’t _been_ with anyone.” He worries his lip and looks away. “But I want you.” He shifts a little, awkward. “…Would you be my, uh, first?”

Ignis’s expression immediately turns serious, yet soft. He leans in, cupping Prompto’s cheek and meeting those blue eyes intensely. “Are you sure?”

Prompto nods without hesitation this time. He could tell Ignis the reasons why, but they don’t matter. He wants it to be Ignis, he _trusts_ Ignis. And something tells him that Ignis already knows why.

“It would be my pleasure, darling,” the adviser says after a pause but he pulls back, “but not tonight.”

Prompto’s eyes had closed but they open at Ignis’s words. “W-what?”

Ignis glances around the hallway and clears his throat politely. “Might we continue this conversation inside?” he asks and Prompto is all too eager to comply. He’s confused, trying not to be hurt, and he wants his answers.

Once they’re inside, Ignis takes Prompto’s hands and walks him to the couch to sit with him. “Do not take my denial as a rejection, Prompto,” he assures softly, meeting Prompto’s gaze and holding it. “I consider myself a man of moments, and I want your ‘first’, as it were, to be a moment. I don’t believe this is it.” He reaches to take those pale cheeks into his gloved hands. “I believe we’ll know when that time comes, mm?”

Prompto’s gaze breaks away for just a second, but he looks back at Ignis and nods, knowing the other man is right. Even more, he knows he made the right choice picking the adviser. Gladio and Noctis both would have been too willing to comply without thinking it through, not by any fault of their own, but Ignis…

Prompto leans in and kisses the other man with tears in his eyes, but he holds them back. He won’t cry. Even if they’re happy tears.

“Will you stay?”

Ignis rests his head against Prompto’s and nods. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

When Ignis wakes up, he’s alone in Prompto’s bed. It takes him a moment to remember that he’s not in his own bed, or Noctis’s for that matter, but waking up alone is something he hasn’t experienced in a long time. He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand and sits up, brushing hair from his face when he hears the soft playing of a guitar from the living room.

It’s early in the morning, but not _terribly_ so. He’s an early riser anyway, so he’s not too opposed to being woken up this way.

A smile glances across his face as he gets to his feet and slowly makes his way to the door, opening it to see if he can spot Prompto from there. Sure enough, he can see the blond on the couch, strumming a gentle melody and humming the words to himself.

Ignis doesn’t want to interrupt this moment, but there is something so overwhelmingly charming about what he’s witnessing, that he finds it very hard not to. Nevertheless, he remains by the door until Prompto finishes and, only then, does he make his way from the door to Prompto’s side.

The blond jumps in surprise when Ignis appears and he blushes – even his shoulders turn a little red and Ignis can’t help himself as he leans over to kiss one flushed shoulder gently.

“Is that for tomorrow?” Ignis asks before he smiles and laughs softly. “Or rather, tonight?”

“I was planning to play something else,” Prompto admits after a moment before he looks at Ignis, expression serious. “…But, um, this kind of came to me last night.”

Ignis kisses Prompto’s shoulder again, curious. “Did it really?”

Prompto’s eyes flutter at the kiss and he nods. “Yeah,” he breathes, licking his suddenly dry lips. “…Do you wanna hear it?”

Ignis pulls back a little in surprise. “Are you sure?” he asks. “I wouldn’t want to spoil it.”

“I need the practice,” Prompto insists before he smiles and shrugs a little. “You deserve a private show anyway.”

One corner of Ignis’s mouth quirks up in a smile before he clears his throat softly and nods. “In a manner of speaking,” he teases as Prompto blushes again.

There’s a brief pause as Prompto readies himself before he starts strumming a rather upbeat melody on the guitar. It’s soft, simple, but pleasant, and Ignis is already in love with it.

“ _My baby don't mess around_  
_Because he loves me so_  
 _And this I know for sure_ …”

Prompto doesn’t get much further before he feels lips on his own and he stops in surprise. Ignis pulls back in apology, a rare blush on his cheeks, and he lets out a soft laugh.

“My apologies, darling,” he says softly, glancing up. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Prompto just smiles and leans in for another kiss, but he wants more. Even though he’s instigated most of them, all their kisses have been close-lipped. He doesn’t mind, and he doesn’t mind waiting for Ignis, but he needs more.

Ignis obliges and invites Prompto in, letting the kiss deepen, letting the blond taste him for the first time. And it’s intoxicating. Prompto leans closer, needing more, needing Ignis, before remembering his guitar is in the way. He pulls back, flushed and unsatisfied.

But he’s not mad.

Ignis feels a bit guilty as he sits back, his own cheeks still tinged with red. “Yes, well,” he breathes, shifting a bit. “Shall I make breakfast or are you coming back to bed?”

 

* * *

 

Alas, Prompto has work. So he helped Ignis with breakfast, as slightly awkward as it was. They get ready, but Prompto declines the offer of a ride to work, and Ignis kissed him goodbye with a guilty look in his eyes.

Prompto hadn’t meant to make the other man feel guilty. He understands why Ignis wants to wait, especially after Prompto’s confession that Ignis would be his first. A pit of fear and worry forms in his stomach, that Ignis doesn’t want him for that exact reason. That maybe he’s…tainted, or maybe Ignis doesn’t want the burden of what might happen should things go wrong.

But Prompto forces himself to push those thoughts away. Again, he has to remind himself of the look he’s seen in Ignis’s eyes. The man is so sure of himself that Prompto can’t doubt a word he says, but maybe that’s what Ignis is counting on.

And Prompto can’t help it. He lets the seed of doubt grow. Just when he’d thought he’d become so good at _not_ listening to that voice in his head, he lets one worry grow into the weed it truly is.

He’s like this all day, and even when he gets home after work. He practices a little, but he's so worried, he stops.

 

Cindy shows up a couple hours later, dressed in her work clothes still, but it’s easier for her to get ready at Prompto’s place. He doesn’t mind. But when she sees the look on his face, she frowns and plants herself in front of him, hands on her hips as she leans in.

“Hey, wait a minute, what’s eatin’ you?”

Prompto frowns and turns to go into the kitchen. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cindy follows, and with her, the smell of oil. But it’s a familiar smell and Prompto finds it oddly comforting. “I _mean_ , what’s eatin’ you?” she repeats like it’s obvious, and it is. “You look like someone shot your dog, and you don’t even have one.”

Prompto’s got one hand on the fridge door, but he can’t help a smile. It’s such a dumb analogy, but he knew it was meant to make him laugh. He glances over at Cindy and sees the twinkle in her eye, and he sighs as he opens the fridge. “…It’s stupid,” he says as he pulls out some meat and cheese to make them sandwiches.

“It’s not stupid if it’s botherin’ ya,” Cindy protests as she grabs the bread and tosses it gently on the counter beside Prompto.

Prompto’s shoulders slump. “I asked Iggy to be my first,” he says after a long moment of silence, glancing at Cindy. “Since, well, you know.”

Cindy nods, serious as she grabs a couple of plates. “And? Did he say no?”

Prompto shakes his head and starts making a sandwich. “He said yes, but…he wants to wait,” he explains, frowning. “…And I want to believe him, he says he wants to wait for the right moment, but…” His head drops. “What if he’s just trying to, you know, put me off as long as he can or something?” He shrugs. “…I mean, I want to believe him…”

Cindy smiles and pulls Prompto into a hug, even with her dirty clothes. “Oh, Prom,” she sighs. “You overthink _everything_ , hun.” She lets go of him and looks him in the eye. “You look me in the eye and tell me he’d do that to you after everythin’ you told me he’s done so far.”

Prompto opens his mouth to try, but barely even gets the word ‘but’ out before Cindy shuts him down.

“But nothin’!” she exclaims although kindly. She’s not trying to be mean, but she’s had to talk him out of this before and knows what he’s going to say. “Prom, where’d he end up takin’ you for your date last night?”

Prompto tells her and has to watch her pick her jaw up off the floor. By this point, he knows he was wrong to even doubt Ignis and they both know it.

“I know it’s easy to go back to that way of thinkin’, hun, but it ain’t worth it,” Cindy says, reaching to stroke Prompto’s hair.

Prompto pulls her into another hug. “Thank you,” he murmurs against her shoulder. “Now please, go shower. I think I have motor oil in my nose.”

Cindy laughs all the way to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Tonight, _Meldacio’s_ has a line out the door. Dave has to turn people away, and he’s already backstage raving to Prompto about how genius an idea this was. Prompto feels good that he’s helped Dave, but hopes Noctis and the others made it in. He grabs his phone and sends a text, and is relieved when Noctis replies saying they made it in early and got a table near the stage.

Prompto isn’t nervous this time. Not only is he eager to please his…boyfriends, gods that’s still weird to say, but Cindy’s talk has him feeling much better about Ignis. He still wants to worry about waiting, but he doesn’t let himself. He practices his song backstage and tries to block everything out. He _should_ be nervous. Although he trusts himself to remember the notes and the words, he wrote this song overnight, but he’s not nervous.

And he knows it’s right.

It’s finally time to go onstage and he heads out, spotting Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis almost immediately near the front and a smile blossoms across his face. He sits down on the stool, takes the mic and once again thanks everyone who’s there. Dave isn’t much of a public speaker, so he relays the bar owner’s gratitude as well. He doesn’t mind.

The audience is clapping as the lights dim and he puts the mic back and settles into place. He thinks of Ignis as he starts the song, but with the lights in his eyes, he can’t find him where he last saw the other man. But he looks where he thinks Ignis is and then closes his eyes again as he starts singing:

 

 _“My baby don't mess around_  
_Because he loves me so_  
 _And this I know for sure_  
 _But does he really wanna_  
 _But can't stand to see me_  
 _Walk out the door_ …”  


He feels good, better than he has in a long time. He’s really feeling this song tonight and has Ignis to thank. He sings the rest of the song with a smile on his face and the applause is thunderous in the enclosed space. He rises to his feet and bows, a stupid grin on his face. He looks to Noctis, then Gladio, and lastly Ignis as the lights come up.

But as he turns to leave the stage, his eyes can’t gloss over who he sees standing at a table in the corner. His mind briefly thinks back to the thought that his idol was supposed to try and show up tonight.

 

But Ardyn showed up instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me.
> 
>  
> 
> and yes, yes, I know "Hey Ya" isn't exactly a romantic song, but you may not have heard [this amazing cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c745E7T_Wvg). please listen to it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showdown with ardyn reveals a mystery guest.  
> the problem is dealt with.  
> and prompto gets an offer he can't refuse.
> 
> (warning: more sexual assault mention but nothing graphic, just a warning)

Prompto can’t move, can’t look away. He’s embarrassed and angry and scared because he’s frozen in front of people who aren’t clapping anymore, but murmuring in confusion at Prompto’s behavior. Those yellow eyes are boring into him and he can’t look away, and he finally loses the war he’s been waging these past two years where he swore he _would not cry_.

He’s crying and Ardyn is watching and he’s thrown back to the night this all started. He feels sick to his stomach, his knees go weak, and the guitar slips from his hands.

But it never hits the floor.

A gloved hand catches it by the neck and a warm presence is at his side, the familiar scent of Ignis’s cologne reaching his nose. Prompto hears that silken voice in his ear, reassuring him as he’s guided off the stage and away from those eyes. It’s only when he’s offstage that the first sob escapes his lips, and people backstage are talking.

He just _can’t_.

But things start happening that throw him for a loop. Ignis leads him to where Prompto left his belongings and sets the guitar down with Cindy’s help. That’s when Dave appears a moment later with a look in his eyes that Prompto’s never seen – he’s angry and ready to kick ass. Gladio and Noctis are behind him and immediately go to Prompto in concern.

“What’s goin’ on?” Dave asks, voice tight. “Who was that? What can I do?”

“A moment, sir, if you please, allow me to explain,” Ignis insists, letting Noctis take his place as he guides Dave away to speak with him in private.

“…Prom?” Noctis whispers as he wraps the blond in his arms. “…What’s going on?”

Prompto just shakes his head and buries his face against the prince’s shoulder as he cries. He feels Gladio come up behind him, and the big guy encases both of them in his thick arms. It’s such a safe, reassuring feeling being between them, that Prompto actually finds himself relaxing, and his tears begin to subside.

“Mr. Auburnbrie is making sure the problem is being removed as we speak,” Ignis’s voice says from off to the side. “And I have called Cor.”

Noctis lifts his head to look at Ignis. “Cor?” he asks. “Why’d you call him?” He looks at Prompto and then at Gladio. “Why do you guys seem to know something I don’t about what’s going on?”

“Because they do,” Prompto answers in a quiet voice, reluctantly lifting his gaze to meet Noctis’s.

Before he can continue, Ignis stops him. “Let’s continue this conversation somewhere more private,” he suggests, gesturing towards the backdoor. “We can go to your apartment, if that’s alright with you, Prompto.”

Glancing at Ignis, Prompto nods slowly and spots Cindy gathering his things for him. She glances up when she feels his eyes on her and offers a smile, even though it’s sad. But together, the five of them head to the door.

Gladio has an arm wrapped firmly around Prompto, as if he knows his presence makes the blond feel safe, and Noctis takes one of Prompto’s hands in his. They step out into the dark alley and head towards the street, but when they reach the sidewalk – Ardyn is waiting.

And he’s not alone.

The easing tension amongst the group immediately builds back up as Gladio steps in front of Prompto protectively while Ignis clenches his fists in aggravation before noticing who’s standing behind Ardyn.

“ _Six_.”

Gladio and Noctis both look at the adviser in surprise at the curse, but then Noctis is looking back at the other man and he lifts an eyebrow.

“Wait a minute, is that…?”

“…Nyx.”

Prompto lifts his head in confusion at the mention of his idol’s name, and despite Ardyn being there, he can’t help looking past Gladio to see if the man really is there. Sure enough, the gray-haired, broad-shouldered musician is standing behind Ardyn, but he doesn’t look happy.

At first, Prompto is terrified that it’s his fault, but the musician is glaring daggers at Ardyn and for _once_ , the smirk is non-existent on the disheveled man’s face.

Noticing Prompto, Nyx’s attention shifts to the blond and he’s stepping past Ardyn to go to the shorter man, hand extended. “Prompto,” he says with certainty, like he’s made _sure_ he knows the other’s name.

Prompto cautiously moves past Gladio and takes the offered hand, stunned and overwhelmed in so many ways that he’s losing track of how he’s supposed to feel right now. “D-dude, what are you doing here?” he manages to ask.

“I said I’d come, didn’t I?” Nyx replies with a smile but his expression grows serious and before he can explain, Prompto is asking more questions.

“Why is _he_ here?” he asks, fighting past his anger and fear and sense of being star-struck in the other’s presence. “With you?” He can’t keep his voice from shaking and a look of guilt passes over Nyx’s face before the other man can stop it.

“He’s…my manager.”

Prompto takes a step back from Nyx like he’s been betrayed, but Nyx seems to have expected this as realization settles in his features and he turns to glare at Ardyn once again.

“You fucking _bastard_ ,” he snaps, turning completely towards the yellow-eyed man and walking over to him. “To think I _defended_ you and the rumors are _true_?”

“I say, I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Ardyn dares to lie and even Nyx is surprised when his fist breaks the other man’s nose. He curses and shakes his hand, glancing at it.

“That wasn’t smart,” he mutters as Ardyn stumbles back.

“What the hell is going on?” Noctis exclaims as all eyes go to him.

“Noctis,” Ignis hisses, trying to calm the prince, but Noctis is angry and confused and he knows this strange purple-haired man has something to do with it. He wants answers and Ignis can’t stop him.

But Prompto can.

“He raped me.”

He doesn’t know how he manages to say it without breaking, but then it occurs to him that he’s surrounded by people who care for him, and daresay, love him. He’s a survivor, he’s stronger than he ever gave himself credit for, and he _refuses_ to let Ardyn have that power over him anymore.

A silence follows. It’s awkward and tense, but Ardyn doesn’t react to those words like they matter. He seems more concerned with his bleeding nose.

And Noctis is stunned speechless, but rage is burning in those blue eyes as he stalks past Prompto, past Nyx, and goes for Ardyn before anyone can stop him.

With one hand on his nose, Ardyn snarls in frustration and reaches to swing at Noctis with his other hand, but Gladio is at the prince’s side in an instant and shoves Ardyn.

“Hey, _bud_ ,” Gladio growls, standing in front of Noctis as Ardyn stumbles back. “You just tried to assault the prince of Lucis." Realization settles in Ardyn's yellow eyes as he looks at the prince. "Let’s keep adding shit to your growin’ pile, I _dare_ ya.”

Nyx, and Cindy, gawk at Noctis, but no one notices.

“Oh dear,” Ignis murmurs, pressing a hand to his forehead at the way things are turning out. But before he can worry too much, a dark car pulls up and Cor steps out, tense and aware he's walking into a situation he has to calm down.

Gladio cuffs Ardyn by the neck and shoves him towards the other man. “He just tried to assault the prince, Cor,” he advises and Cor lifts an eyebrow as he catches the bloody-nosed man.

“He’s bleeding," he observes.

“I didn’t see anything,” Nyx is the first to speak up, meeting Cor’s gaze and lifting his eyebrow to match the other man’s.

"Anyone else?" 

"Nope, nothin'," Gladio confirms.

“I think I’ve heard enough,” Cor muses as he puts Ardyn in the backseat of his car. Ardyn doesn't even fight, knowing he's fucked up beyond repair. "Please try and keep your blood on yourself."

Noctis snickers as Cor slams the door shut in Ardyn's disgruntled face, and walks over to Ignis. "This is him?"

Ignis nods once.

"Then, I've got all I need," Cor says, turning to Noctis and bowing. "Highness." He glances at Prompto before walking back to the car, getting in, and driving off without another word.

A long silence follows the anticlimactic departure before Ignis clears his throat. “Yes, well, shall we adjourn to Prompto’s and properly sort this out?”

Prompto's still staring after the car, wondering what will become of Ardyn, wondering why he cares but knows it's because he's worried the man will weasel his way out of this yet again.

“We won’t all fit in the _Regalia_ ,” Noctis points out, bringing Prompto back into the conversation with that observation.

“Oh, I came on my bike,” Nyx assures, gesturing to the motorcycle parked across the street. “I don’t go on tour without it.” He looks at Prompto. “Wanna ride with me?”

Prompto nearly faints for several reasons, but he looks at Ignis, then Noctis, and Gladio and feels guilty for wanting to say yes.

Ignis can’t help a soft chuckle as he realizes Prompto's dilemma, walking over and kissing Prompto’s forehead softly. “Oh, Prompto, go on,” he encourages. “You live just down the road.”

“Yeah, Prom, who knows when you’ll get a chance like this again?” Noctis assures and Prompto looks to Gladio last, only to see the big guy nod and smile.

Prompto doesn’t really know what to say or think. He’s gone through so many emotions in the past hour alone, he feels drained. This ride should mean the world to him, but it’s clouded by doubt and worry because his hero – his _idol_ – is involved in this somehow and that scares him. He knows he’ll get his answers, but he’s so ready for this all to be over.

He wants to say no, but he finally nods his consent to Nyx as Ignis embraces him gently. “We’ll see you shortly, darling,” he murmurs against the blond’s hair before he leaves Prompto alone with the musician.

Prompto watches his boyfriends walk away with Cindy trailing after before he looks to Nyx who offers a smile. They walk in silence to Nyx’s motorcycle, but the musician hesitates before he gets on the bike. “Hey,” he says awkwardly, turning to Prompto. “I know this…probably isn’t the way you saw tonight going, and I’m sorry about that. I really am.”

Prompto looks up in confusion but sees the genuine regret in those blue eyes.

“I want to do everything I can to make this right,” Nyx adds, reaching to touch Prompto’s shoulder. “But for what it’s worth, I was really impressed by what I saw tonight. I want you to know that.”

And Prompto believes him. He glances at the hand on his shoulder and then up at the musician and offers a smile. “Thanks,” he finally manages to say. “That means a lot.”

Together, they get on Nyx’s bike and head to Prompto’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

Once they’re all situated in Prompto’s living room, Prompto finds himself securely nestled between Noctis and Gladio, while Ignis sits in the armchair and Cindy watches from the kitchen. Nyx is more than happy to sit on the floor facing all of them while they talk.

No one really knows where to start. Prompto already dropped the bombshell for those not clued in, but where Nyx fits into all this is where things lose focus. But Nyx provides that information.

“The rumors started a couple of years ago,” he admits, leaning back on his hands. His gaze is downcast in shame as he shakes his head. “My last tour through Lucis, here in Insomnia. They started here. A bunch of accusations came up all aimed at Ardyn. I didn’t believe them. I’ve known him for years, and I just couldn’t accept them as truth. He’s charming, a bit creepy sure, but I would’ve sworn on everything holy that those accusations were lies.”

He sighs. “And then it got quiet, like nothing ever happened, and I moved on, but…” He glances at Prompto, guilt etched in every part of his expression. “Ever since this tour brought me here, back to Insomnia… He’s been acting really strange. Anxious, antsy. He kept disappearing and I didn’t know where he was going. We’ve only been here a couple of days and already I’ve heard rumors start up again and something inside me just…knew.”

Nyx frowns and looked away. “He seemed to be more interested in coming to see you tonight than I was,” he realizes how that came out and his gaze snaps back up, but Prompto just shakes his head. He knows what Nyx meant. “…I thought _maybe_ it was because he was excited for new talent, perhaps, but… I had no idea…”

The musician shakes his head. “I can’t say how sorry I am that I didn’t believe those rumors, maybe I could’ve stopped it, I don’t know…”

Prompto feels the others looking at him as he watches Nyx but he knows this isn’t Nyx’s fault.

“Might I say something?” Ignis speaks up and all eyes go to him in surprise, but no one protests and he looks at Prompto. “The night you told us what happened, I assured you the problem would be taken care of. Unfortunately, I learned why you could only manage a restraining order that Ardyn seemed to have no interest in heeding.” He glances back at Nyx. “He was bribing officials, the police, whoever he could get to keep their mouth shut and look the other way.”

Ignis looks back at Prompto. “We uncovered more than we expected in our attempts to take care of Ardyn,” he concludes. “I apologize from the bottom of my heart we couldn’t stop him from showing up yet again, but I assure you, especially since he did take a swing at Noctis, he won’t be going anywhere or bribing anyone anytime soon. Cor is in charge of the investigation now. He will handle things.”

Noctis nods his agreement.

Prompto is quiet as he processes all the information he’s been given. Part of him is angry, angry that Ardyn got away with this for so long and that he probably isn’t going to get the punishment he deserves, but another part of him is relieved. He knows this chapter of his life is finally coming to an end.  He realizes he doesn’t know what to say aside from the obvious.

Turning to look at Nyx, Prompto offers a small smile. He feels so emotionally drained, it’s all he can really manage at this point. “…I know it’s not your fault,” he says, “and I don’t blame you.” He sees Nyx visibly relax and the man’s still his hero. He’s still human.

Prompto looks at Noctis. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was ashamed,” he admits. “Iggy and Gladio only knew because they saw Ardyn, they saw how I reacted and…it was only right that they knew what they were protecting me from.” He bows his head. “I was afraid to tell you, especially after learning who you were, it just…”

Noctis is hugging him, tight, and Prompto can’t help returning the embrace. “It doesn’t change a _thing,_ ” the prince is whispering fiercely in his ear and Prompto’s hold on him tightens.

When they finally pull apart, Prompto finds Ignis’s gaze and bites his lip. “Thank you, Iggy,” he said before Noctis is looking over at Ignis.

“Is _this_ what’s had my dad up in arms all this time?” he asks, coming to a sudden realization. “He said something was going on at the station, but he wouldn’t say what.”

Ignis gives Noctis a knowing glance, but says nothing as his gaze returns to Prompto and he smiles.

Realizing the king has gotten involved has Prompto sitting back on the couch, unsure if he can handle anything more. He’s gone from down to rock bottom, back to level, then a little high with the motorcycle ride, then back down, and now he feels normal again.

He’s certain he can't take anymore when Nyx sits up and leans forward. “I have a proposition for you, Prompto,” the musician says, offering a smile as the blond wearily lifts a brow. “I have one more show here in Insomnia, tomorrow night.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I hope this isn’t too much to ask of you, but…would you like to perform a song with me?”

Prompto officially dies and goes to heaven.

 

* * *

 

After ironing out a few details, Nyx gives Prompto what information he’ll need and leaves. He’s got his own messes to deal with post-Ardyn, not to mention making sure his hand is in okay shape, but assures the blond he’ll see him in the morning so they can practice. He takes a minute to assure the others he’ll get them in to see the show, and leaves.

Cindy makes sure Prompto is okay before she leaves, hugging him tightly and then waving to the others as she heads out the door.

Prompto shuts it behind her and then slumps against it, still stunned. “…What the fuck _happened_ tonight, guys?”

Gladio can’t help it as he barks out a laugh and throws his head back, and it’s a beautiful sight as he laughs. Noctis even reaches to pet his neck in appreciation as Ignis gets up from the chair to go to Prompto at the door.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks as he draws near, taking the other man into his arms as Gladio and Noctis both glance over.

Prompto looks back at Ignis, sees the concern and love in those emerald eyes, and he nods. “Thanks to you,” he says in reply before at Noctis and Gladio on the couch. “All of you. You’ve changed my life.” His eyes find Ignis’s once again and he kisses the taller man.

“And you’ve changed ours,” Ignis replies softly once they pull apart and Prompto smiles up at him, thinks of everything Ignis has done for him, and kisses him again.

They kiss for a moment longer before Ignis glances towards the clock and chuckles softly. “We should get you in bed, you have a big day tomorrow.”

Prompto glances over and can’t help a smile, or the way his stomach twists. “Yeah,” he murmurs in disbelief. “…I don’t know if my bed can fit all of us, but please stay, guys.”

“We weren’t planning on goin’ anywhere,” Gladio assures from the couch as he gets up, tugging Noctis up by a belt loop.  

And Prompto believes him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, i didn't really want to make an OC for Prompto's music idol, so nyx it is lol 
> 
> i hope this chapter didn't seem too scattered. i wanted it to be believable, poor freaking prompto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto's big day is here.

In the morning, it’s chaos, for Prompto anyway. He wakes up to Ignis making breakfast, while Gladio crushes him from behind and Noctis snuggles him from the front. It’s not a bad way to wake up, but Prompto doesn’t have the time to enjoy it. He has to pry himself free and ignore the morning wood he’s sporting at the same time.

He rushes his shower and lets Noctis help him pick out an outfit for the concert – just in case Nyx doesn’t make him wear something planned, Prompto isn’t sure. He settles for dark jeans with a black tank top and dark shirt to leave unbuttoned. He wants to stay true to himself and smiles as he pulls on his fingerless gloves to complete the outfit.

They’re eating breakfast together when he gets a text message from Nyx.  He almost forgot he’d exchanged numbers with the other man last night and nearly falls off his chair when he sees it.

Gladio’s laughing as Ignis pats Prompto’s back while the blond reads the message and tries not to choke on his waffle.

“He’s got your passes, Cindy’s too, and says I need to be there in an hour,” he reads to the others, reading the rest of the message in silence and trying not to freak at the details. They don’t have a lot of time to rehearse but Nyx suggests playing a song of Prompto’s that he and his band can assist on. That way, Prompto can be familiar with the song and not have to worry about learning something new.

Prompto worries he’ll explode before the night comes, but thinks of _just_ the right song.

They finish up breakfast and pile into the _Regalia_ , and Ignis helps put Prompto’s guitar in the trunk along with his notebooks of sheet music. Gladio and Noctis let the blond have the front seat as Prompto’s heart starts pounding. To his surprise, as they drive towards the venue, he feels a gloved hand take his own and he looks over at Ignis in surprise. The other man is giving him a knowing look and Prompto feels his ears go warm.

He can’t mistake the look in Ignis’s eyes.

He knows tonight will be special for more than one reason.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Prompto offers a smile before looking out the window and trying to relax. His mind is going a mile a minute and he’s nervous and excited and scared.

They pull up and get out to see Prompto off. Ignis gets Prompto’s things from the trunk as Noctis pulls the blond into a kiss. “Good luck,” he says with a smile before he’s nudged out of way by Gladio.

“What he said,” the big guy murmurs before also kissing Prompto, who’s dizzy by the time he turns to face Ignis.

“We’ll see you tonight, darling,” the adviser whispers, opting to kiss Prompto’s temple fondly as he hands him the guitar case and notebooks.

Nyx appears through the door a moment later, passes in hand that he tosses to each of them before he slings an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “You ready?”

Prompto lets out a weak laugh, but nods. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto is pacing backstage.

There isn’t any room to give him his own dressing room, but he couldn’t care less. If anything, he just wishes he has a quiet place to prepare. The band went through their set list while he watched before they went over his song. He gave them what spare sheet music he had, then played it for them. After going over some suggestions with Nyx, they decide to keep it simple and acoustic.

Just Prompto, Nyx on piano, and his drummer.

This was the one song Prompto had held back from _Meldacio’s_. The one song he wanted to wait and give this kind of love to. And he felt that it was the perfect timing. Nyx could help him make it complete, not that Prompto couldn’t have performed it on his own. He just…he knew it needed what Nyx could give.

Prompto’s still pacing when Ignis, Gladio, Noctis, and Cindy arrive. Noctis runs to him and hugs him excitedly, bouncing with him.

“Dude, you should see the place, it’s _packed_!”

Prompto knows. It’s another sold out show he wouldn’t have been able to see. Nyx always sold out his shows. And a part of Prompto gets scared. He’s jumping from a quiet stage in _Meldacio’s_ to a sold out show comprising hundreds, if not thousands of people. He doesn’t know.

But a part of him feels he’s not ready.

And it isn’t until a hand touches his face that Prompto looks up to see Ignis in front of him. Noctis is at his side and Gladio’s staring off at the stage in awe.

“Are you alright?” Ignis is asking, bringing Prompto’s attention back to him.

“I’m scared,” the blond admits.

Ignis responds by stepping forward to wrap his arms around Prompto. “It is a big change,” he confirms softly in the younger man’s ear. “Sudden, too. But I believe in you.”

“Me too,” Noctis adds from off to the side.

“Me three,” Gladio speaks up as he joins them.

Ignis pulls back and Prompto looks to each of them one by one. “Thanks, guys,” he says to them. “I mean it. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Cindy shakes her head as she moves forward, hugging her friend once Ignis steps back to give her room. “Prom, you should be darn proud of yourself.”

They embrace as Nyx turns the corner and approaches them, waving in greeting before he smiles.

“Hey, man,” Nyx says as he reaches the group and offers his hand to Prompto. “You ready?”

Prompto nods and accepts the other musician’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Yeah,” he manages and Nyx laughs.

“You got this,” he assures as the lights in the venue dim and he points at Prompto. “Like we practiced.”

Prompto nods and watches with the others as Nyx goes out to start the show. He has a few songs to wait through before he’ll join the other man, but a pit still forms in his stomach as Nyx starts the first song. He feels hands take his own – Ignis and Noctis – while Gladio stands behind him and slings his arms affectionately around his neck.

He doesn’t know how he got here, but he’s glad he found his way.

 

And then, it’s time.

“Guys, I have a special guest here tonight,” Nyx announces as he helps set up the stage for his performance with Prompto and his drummer. He faces the audience and puts a hand on his hip. “A very special musician I discovered here in Insomnia, actually. I’d like you to meet him. Sound good?”

Naturally, the crowd roars its approval and Nyx turns to look offstage where Prompto’s waiting. “Come on out, Prompto!”

Prompto emerges from backstage, nervous but smiling. His walk is almost wooden as he gives an awkward wave to the audience, who’s cheering but he knows it’s because of Nyx. He’s not trying to sell himself short, but they wouldn’t be cheering without the other man there. When he reaches Nyx, the man slings an arm around his shoulder and gestures to the audience.

“Shall we?”

Prompto looks out into the audience and almost feels week, but Nyx’s arm tightens around him. “Yeah,” he says, nodding up at the other man.

They separate and Prompto goes to the stool waiting for him with his guitar. He picks it up and settles down, fixing the microphone and getting situated while Nyx sits at his piano. When he’s ready, he nods to Nyx, who nods to his drummer and the lights dim except for the spotlights on Nyx and Prompto.

Taking a deep breath as the audience quiets, Prompto starts playing, plucking the strings as he opens the song. He plays for a few measures before Nyx and the drummer join him. The audience was clapping when he started, but cheer when Nyx joins in.

The piano and drum parts are solely for accompaniment, solely to add atmosphere the guitar alone can’t give, and it’s exactly the added effect Prompto has sought all this time.

He counts the measures and starts singing:

  
_“When I first saw you_  
 _The end was soon_  
 _To Bethlehem_  
 _It slouched and then_  
 _Must've caught a good look at you_ …”

 

And then Nyx joins him, with beautiful harmony that Prompto hadn’t originally written, with just enough reverb in the mics to give them that perfect melancholy echo. He took the suggestions with enthusiasm, especially after he heard how it sounded.

 

 _“Give your heart and soul to charity_  
_'Cause the rest of you, the best of you_  
 _Honey, belongs to me._  
  
_Ain't it a gentle sound, the rolling in the graves?_  
 _Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?_  
 _Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay?_  
  
_Ain't you my baby?_  
 _Ain't you my baby?_ ”

 

Prompto loses himself to the music. He forgets where he is, he focuses on his guitar, focuses on his music, focuses on what’s driving this song. He thinks about Noctis, he thinks about Gladio, and he thinks about Ignis. He thinks about everything he’s gone though in such a short amount of time with them, everything they’ve done for him, everything he’s felt and seen and done.

He wonders where he’d be without them and stops himself. It doesn’t matter because they’re here.

 

 _“Nothing fucks with my baby_  
_Nothing can get a look in on my baby_  
 _Nothing fucks with my baby_  
 _Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing_.”

The chorus has the audience cheering and Prompto feels himself smiling as he opens his eyes and glances towards Nyx. The musician is grinning back at him and they finish the song together, and Prompto can’t even wrap his mind around how good it feels to hear the audience screaming for _him_. He hears his name in those cheers, and he embraces Nyx when the man walks over to him.

“I think we need to hook this guy up, what about you?” Nyx is asking the audience and the answer is deafening as Prompto bows politely to their screams.

“Thank you,” he says when Nyx offers him the mic and he has to try not to run offstage to the waiting arms of his three boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

And the concert ends. Prompto is singing along to the last song with Noctis and Cindy and laughing at how unbelievable all of this still is. Nyx comes offstage after his encore and approaches the group with a big grin. He offers his hand to Prompto and shakes it firmly.

“Thanks again, Prompto,” he’s saying. “I think that went great. Once we get this shit with Ardyn settled and I hire a new manager, we’ll be in touch.”

Prompto’s shaking the other man’s hand, wondering if Nyx really means that, but either way, he’s grateful for the experience. “You’re thanking _me_?” he asks in reply. “Thank _you_ , dude. Even if you’re lying and we never talk again, I can’t… I can’t even begin to get over this experience.”

Nyx laughs and claps a hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome,” he says, giving the slim shoulder a squeeze. “I mean it, I’ve got your number and everything. We’ll do this.” He leans in to speak in Prompto’s ear. “I have a feeling we’re going to have demands for a studio version of that song.”

He pulls back and meets Prompto’s stunned gaze, and the blond manages a weak nod before Nyx is laughing again as he looks to the others. “Thanks for letting me borrow him.”

Noctis mock salutes the singer and they’re all laughing as Nyx politely excuses himself to go do his meet and greets. Prompto watches him leave and waits for a stagehand to bring him his guitar as Noctis grins at him.

“Hey,” he whispers to the blond, showing him his phone. “I got it all on video.”

“We can watch it back at the apartment,” Ignis advises under his breath with a smile as Prompto shakes his head and walks with them a backdoor under the guidance of a security guard.

“What was it like?” Noctis is asking, now that they have the quiet to talk without music blaring in their ears.

Prompto scoffs in exasperation, though not at Noctis. “Buddy, I don’t even have _words_ ,” he says as they reach the car and Ignis opens the trunk for him. He sets his guitar case down carefully and looks at the others. “At first I thought I was going to like, faint or something, but it’s not that different from _Meldacio_ ’s. I just let myself play, you know? Feel the music, think of you guys, and it all just…felt right in the end.”

He smiles at each of them and fidgets. “…I want to thank you guys,” he adds after a moment, glancing down at his hands and then back up at them. “If Iggy hadn’t gotten the tickets to meet him, this wouldn’t have even happened in the first place, but…without you guys to get me through everything that happened, I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

He looks at Cindy. “If you hadn’t suggested doing the open mic night at Dave’s…”

Prompto feels tears in his eyes and even though they’re happy, he wipes at them. “It feels too good to be true,” he whispers and arms are suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, squeezing.

“You stop that right now,” Noctis is saying into his shoulder with a shake of his head.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ignis adds as he takes a step closer.

Gladio opts to ruffle Prompto’s hair. “We can get Noctis to pinch you again, if you need a reminder,” he says as Prompto lets out a soft yelp and tries to move out of Gladio’s reach, but Noctis has a firm hold on him and Prompto knows none of them are going anywhere.

 

* * *

 

The drive back to the apartment is silent, but not in a bad way. Although Prompto wants to be near Ignis, he opts to lie down in the backseat with Gladio instead. The day had been oddly warm for winter, and the night hasn’t quite cooled off yet, so Ignis puts down the top to the _Regalia_ and Prompto stares up at the stars from the comfort of Gladio’s lap.

It’s a while before he realizes they should be at his apartment by now and sits up in confusion, only to realize they’re not anywhere near his place.

“Uh, Iggy, where are we?”

Noctis answers instead, turning around in the front seat to grin at Prompto. “We’re taking you back to our place.”

“Oh,” Prompto blinks in surprise. “…Our place…as in the Citadel?”

Ignis chuckles this time, shaking his head. “No, darling,” he replies, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the blond. “We have an apartment not far from there.”

“Yeah,” Gladio adds as Prompto looks back at him. “Your place is great and all, but our apartment can handle the four of us a _lot_ better.”

“Our bed is _huge_.”

Prompto can’t help his blush as he sits back down in the car and Gladio’s laughing as he puts a big arm around those slim shoulders and tugs Prompto close.

The apartment complex is nice, _too_ nice. But Prompto can’t complain as they pull into a spot and get out of the _Regalia_. Gladio helps him with the guitar and Prompto follows them into an apartment that puts his to shame.

It’s huge, and spacey and screams of all three men in décor. The kitchen is most certainly Ignis’s domain, the living room – Noctis’s, and Prompto soon discovers the reason why the bed is so big, is because it’s two queen-sized mattresses pushed together.

Most _certainly_ Gladio’s doing.

Prompto turns to join the others in the living room, but they’re all coming into the bedroom. Ignis is carrying wine with glasses, Noctis has an armful of snacks, and Gladio has beer. Noctis settles near the end of the bed with all the snacks before snatching the remote for the TV on mounted on the wall, turning it on.

Ignis takes his place on one side of the bed, Gladio the other, and they all look at him expectantly. “Prompto, would you like to join us?” Ignis asks from where he’s sitting, offering a smile as he pours a glass of wine.

Prompto shakes his head with a smile before climbing on the bed in between Gladio and Ignis. Noctis is busy finding them a movie to watch, but settles on an action comedy they’ve all seen. Noctis and Prompto end up quoting half of it before Gladio starts throwing chips at the prince when he gets annoyed by it.

They’re about halfway through the movie when Prompto feels Ignis shift closer. He’s joined the other man in sipping some wine, and feels a good buzz going. He’s never been one for drinking wine, and knows he was drinking his a little too fast, so he doesn’t feel at all bothered when Ignis’s lips descend upon his neck.

Prompto is a little surprised. Ignis seems like the more reserved type, to wait and do these things in private, but he has to remember they’re _all_ in a relationship and they’ve kept themselves well-behaved while introducing Prompto into their lives. Prompto realizes he has no idea what any of them are really like in bed, except for Noctis maybe.

Gladio doesn’t count since Prompto initiated that blowjob and just _thinking_ about that is turning him on.

Feeling eyes on him, Prompto knows Gladio is watching, but before he can look at the big guy, a gloved hand touches his face and guides him into a kiss. He lets out a soft sigh when his lips brush Ignis’s, and he willingly crawls into the other man’s lap while the kiss deepens. Just like their first deep kiss on his couch that morning, Ignis draws him in like a whirlpool and submerges him. Prompto presses closer, needy, hungry, suddenly on fire with his desire for the other man.

Prompto knows those eyes are still on him, but he’s also suddenly quite aware of how _quiet_ it is. He pulls back with a soft gasp, licking wet lips to glance over his shoulder to find both Gladio _and_ Noctis are watching. At first, he’s embarrassed to have an audience, but a hand on his face guides him back to Ignis and the other man is studying him curiously.

“Is this alright, darling?”

Blinking, Prompto understands and the embarrassment fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you weren't aware, the song is nfwmb by hozier (linked in the fic's summary <3)
> 
> i'm a terrible person for ending it there, i know, but i fought with my muse on this chapter and it really won. i hope this chapter was okay.
> 
> let's pretend that that concert was realistic :D
> 
> the smut will be in the next chapter, you whores ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompto's "first" time, and it's a good one.  
> they ask something really important.  
> and prompto tries his hand at recording.

Prompto doesn’t know when his clothes came off, but they do. He’s not even that drunk, he’s just lost in Ignis. Yet, he’s naked in the other man’s lap, while Ignis doesn’t even have a single button undone.

Prompto aims to fix this. He reaches for Ignis’s shirt, but the adviser quirks an eyebrow and draws back with a tilt of his head. “Mm, I thought you’d appreciate a _show_.”

“Take him up on it, Prom,” Noctis encourages from off to the side and Prompto glances over to find Noctis straddling Gladio, lips swollen and wet from a kiss Prompto clearly missed. His cock doesn’t allow him to get away with how much the sight turns him on and Noctis glances down with a smirk. “He _definitely_ likes shows, Iggy.”

“I _see_ ,” Ignis drawls, leaning in to brush his lips over the blush spreading across Prompto’s cheeks. “I find the idea of competition _thrilling._ Even our dear Prompto knows this.”

Prompto whimpers at the way Ignis’s voice dips low, meeting the other man’s gaze as Ignis lifts a gloved hand to his lips and bites at the finger to pull the glove free. His actions earn a shuddered gasp of arousal from the blond in his lap and Gladio can’t help a breathy chuckle from off to the side.

“Good one, Iggy.”

“Enough with the commentary, if you would,” Ignis reprimands and Prompto hears wet kissing ensue. “Thank you, Noctis.”

Those emerald eyes never leave Prompto as Ignis tosses the glove away and lifts his other hand to Prompto’s lips. His eyebrows lift with the unspoken question and Prompto’s lips part of their own volition to tenderly bite one gloved finger as Ignis pulls his hand free.

Ignis is a criminal mastermind of seduction and Prompto knows he was _hardly_ ready for this the other night when he asked Ignis to be his first. He would’ve exploded on the spot – he understands this now.

Naturally, he can’t help the way he crushes his lips against Ignis in the most _unsexy_ way possible, so hard and aroused, he thinks he might actually explode anyway. But Ignis takes control of the kiss and sucks him in once more, velvet tongue tasting him, invading Prompto and baring him whole.

 _And the man still had his clothes on_.

Prompto feels up Ignis’s shirt as if to remind him, but Ignis hums softly and pulls back with a soft _tsk_.

“Show isn’t over, darling,” he advises with a soft touch of his hand to Prompto’s cheek. The bare skin is like an electric shock that goes straight to Prompto's leaking length.

Prompto licks his lips, trying not to look over at the sound of a breathy growl from Gladio off to the side. Wet sounds tell Prompto the big guy is getting a blow job from Noctis and he’s almost, _almost_ jealous. He realizes, briefly, that he still has a lot to learn about this relationship and how it works, but decides that can wait until later.

For now, he lets those sounds fuel his aching cock and Prompto glances down instead, happy to see the bulge pressing against Ignis’s jeans. The devil inside makes Prompto want to reach and touch it, palm Ignis and watch him come undone for the first time since Prompto’s met him, but he holds back.

Ignis promised him a show and Prompto wants to see more.

Ignis smirks _ever_ so slightly when those blue eyes glance down at his still-clothed cock, so he decides to hurry things along just a bit. He reaches up with deft fingers and undoes his shirt button-by-button, agonizingly slow. And when Prompto reaches to touch his exposed torso, Ignis doesn’t stop him. He keeps unbuttoning until he’s done and lets the blond push his shirt off and help him out of it as he leans up and captures those pink lips in another kiss.

He’s not sure where his shirt has gone to, but he wraps an arm around Prompto and tugs the younger man closer so that clothed groin meets bare skin. The sounds they make together are almost harmonious, and Prompto whimpers as he rolls his hips with a need so _desperate_ , Ignis almost feels guilty.

As if to make up for it, Ignis takes Prompto’s hands and guides them to his belt, taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand while the blond works the buckle. He sits back a bit and watches as Prompto finishes his task and goes for the button, _finally_ gaining access and pulling Ignis’s aching cock free.

Ignis can’t help a shiver as he’s exposed, and Prompto’s touch only spurs him further as he leans up for a hungry kiss. Prompto returns it, but only for a second, pulling back to fix his eyes on his prize as he gives Ignis a firm stroke and glances up to watch what it does to the other man.

Ignis’s eyes burn with a fiery desire and Prompto is reminded of the impending doom he’s been facing all this time.

Ignis will surely bring it with his cock.

Blinking when Ignis holds out his hand to the side, Prompto watches as Gladio readily hands him lube and a condom. He blinks again and looks over just as the big guy sinks his cock into Noctis, who’s pinned face-first into the mattress.

The prince lets out an unabashed muffled moan of satisfaction and Prompto shudders as one hand finds Ignis’s shoulder and grips it for good measure.

“Prompto, darling,” Ignis calls softly as the blond meets his gaze just as one lube finger carefully slips inside him.

Gasping in a mixture of surprise, arousal, and _slight_ discomfort, Prompto meets Ignis’s gaze and sees worry there. He understands the worry, but he feels _safe_. He feels taken care of and loved and protected and the assault – something Prompto might never forget – isn’t an ever worrying presence in Prompto’s mind anymore.

The blond arches against Ignis before he settles back down and pushes into that finger. Soon one finger becomes two, and Prompto’s rocking back into those godly digits before Ignis adds a third and when they find that sweet spot inside of him, Prompto nearly comes right then and there.

“I’ll let you pick how, darling,” Ignis whispers in his ear as he gently pulls his fingers free and shifts to push his jeans out of the way before kicking them off with more elegance than the action really deserves.

“Like this,” Prompto breathes, reclaiming his position atop Ignis once the other man removes his pants. “Like this…”

He helps Ignis with the condom, helps get the other man lubed and ready, and they meet gazes again – this time, the worry is gone in those emerald eyes as Prompto feels Ignis get positioned beneath him, and he sinks onto the other man’s thick length.

Prompto throws a hand against the headboard as he seats himself slowly onto Ignis, biting his lip and stifling the wanton moan that wants to climb out of his throat. He hears the noises from Gladio and Noctis’s fucking pause and can _feel_ their eyes on him. They’re close enough that Prompto’s other hand grasps for Gladio, tugs him over and kisses him.

Ignis just chuckles at the sight, his moment of speechlessness after sinking into Prompto’s tight warmth a thing of the past as he grips those slim hips and thrusts up. His actions break the two apart with a moan from Prompto and the blond pulls away from Gladio to focus on Ignis with a murmur of apology.

Their lips meet in another wet, hot kiss as Prompto shifts atop Ignis, lifting himself up and sitting down with another moan, but he realizes in frustration, that he doesn’t want this. He wants Ignis to _take_ him.

“Flip me,” he breathes against Ignis’s lips, and he doesn’t have to ask twice.

Ignis shifts to get a proper hold on Prompto and once again displays far more elegance than the action warrants in doing so. Prompto quietly thanks the other man’s Crownsguard training as Gladio comments about how hot that was.

"Right on, buddy," Prompto gasps.

Ignis doesn’t tell either of them to be quiet this time. His eyes meet Prompto’s and he settles back into place before he thrusts deep. Prompto swears his eyes roll into the back of his head as he arches and comes undone beneath the other man. He wrenches his eyes open to watch Ignis, taking in the sight of the lean, beautifully sculpted man thoroughly fucking him, feels the pleasure rolling up over him and he knows.

He knows there’s no going back.

Lips find his before slipping down to his neck and they move together and find their rhythm as the sounds next to them grow heightened in pitch. Gladio fucks Noctis to completion and the prince’s muffled cries coupled with the sound of both Ignis and Gladio’s thrusts are almost too much for Prompto.

But he fights it, he fights his release for everything it’s worth.

“Come on, darling,” Ignis’s breathless voice whispers in his ear. “Let me hear you _sing_.”

And that does it.

One more well-aimed thrust from Ignis with those words in Prompto’s ear and the musician comes hard, spilling between them as he cries out and arches against Ignis. He feels the adviser’s thrusts become erratic and a pleasured _growl_  of Prompto’s name is nearly enough to get the blond hard again as he comes down from his orgasm.

He feels a hand take his and knows without looking that it’s Noctis. He lets their fingers twine as his other arm wraps around Ignis and he buries his face in the other man’s neck.

He feels warmth; he feels complete.

He feels _home_.

 

* * *

 

Things change after that. For the better, of course.

The holidays arrive and Prompto spends it with his boyfriends. Even Cindy gets invited and receives presents from them. It touches Prompto that Noctis and the others thought to include her, and it’s the first holiday in a long time that he isn’t _alone_.

Prompto headlines Mic Night at _Meldacio_ ’s every week until he gets a call from Nyx about a month after the concert. He was serious about them wanting to record a studio version of his song, and wants to set up a time. If sales do well, they’ll sign Prompto to the same label as Nyx.

Which nearly had Prompto fainting at work, but thank the _Six_ for Monica.

He sends a text to the guys and gets surprised that evening with a small party at their place. Pizza, beer, and video games…

…which turns into Noctis giving Prompto a congratulatory blowjob on the couch while Gladio tugs Ignis into his lap next to Prompto and gives the blond an even _better_ show than what he got his first time with the adviser. In between Noctis’s expert mouth on his cock and the way Gladio’s massive hand wraps around both his and Ignis’s erections – not to mention the way Ignis _literally_ comes undone by the Shield’s touch – Prompto barely gets to warn Noctis in time before he’s coming in the prince’s mouth.

Sometimes Prompto forgets his boyfriend is the Crown Prince of Lucis and conveniently remembers only after watching Noctis wipe a little jizz off the corner of his mouth. It's a beautifully sobering thought and Prompto takes real pride in it.

And watching Ignis come is something Prompto doesn’t think he’ll _ever_ tire of.

“Hey,” Noctis says, bringing Prompto back to awareness as he looks back down at the prince and helps him up onto his lap. “We wanna ask you something.”

Prompto nuzzles Noctis before pulling back in surprise, glancing over as Ignis and Gladio finish up and glance his way. “‘We?’”

“Yeah,” Noctis says, waiting for Prompto to look at him before he smiles and presses a kiss to the blond’s lips.

“Okay?”

Noctis looks a little nervous, surprising Prompto before the prince seems to shake it off and clears his throat. “Will you, uh, move in with us?”

Prompto really doesn’t have to think about his answer, but he does anyway. They probably know what he’s going to say; he’s been spending more time here than his apartment, and mostly only goes home because it’s closer to his work than their place is and because he runs out of clothes to wear and can only borrow so many of Noctis's things before it becomes a problem.

But today’s call from Nyx is going to change a lot for him, and they all know this. He’ll probably quit his job at the photo shop, so he won’t really need to worry about going back to his place for the sake of convenience. It always feels so empty when he has to go there and they can’t join him because of royal business or whatever.

Realizing he’s been quiet longer than he meant to be, Prompto looks up with a smile. “Duh,” he finally replies and Noctis laughs before throwing his arms around the blond in relief.

A hand ruffles his hair and Prompto jerks away with a yelp. “That _better_ not be the hand you just _used_ , dude!”

“And what’re ya goin’ to do if it is?” Gladio taunts back with a smirk, _clearly_ not expecting Prompto to grab his hand and take a finger into his mouth.

“ _Shit_.”

Ignis chuckles and moves out of the way as Prompto is tugged out from under Noctis with a squeak of half-hearted protest into Gladio’s waiting lap.

He can’t imagine a world where he ever said no to any of this.

 

* * *

 

Prompto doesn’t have any real reason to be nervous. He’s been on a stage in front of a _lot_ of people, and can add having sex in front of more than one person to his list - what does a studio session have on any of that?

But he knows it’s because he understands what it represents. He knows that despite the unlikeliness of this song _not_ doing well, that a lot is riding on it nevertheless.

They're driving to the studio Nyx told them to meet him at and Prompto's been quiet so far. No one makes small talk, they understand he's nervous, but it still makes for a slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Thank you, guys,” Prompto manages to say as he glances up from his lap to look at the others in the _Regalia_ with him. “For coming.”

“Dude, I’m more stoked Nyx said we could come in the first place,” Noctis pipes up from the backseat and Gladio laughs.

“I don’t think he’s over you being the prince of Lucis yet,” the bodyguard points out and even Ignis has to chuckle softly as they all laugh.

The tensions eases in the car and Prompto is grateful. 

“Hey, Prom?” Noctis asks, once their laughter dies off and Prompto turns to look at the prince in the backseat.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been dying to know,” Noctis says, “what inspired this song?”

Gladio perks up at the question and looks to Prompto, even Ignis inclines his head towards the blond in anticipation for the answer.

Prompto looks at each of them in surprise before he smiles and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “…You guys, of course…” he admits bashfully.

“Knew it,” Noctis mutters with a smirk.

“To be honest, I’ve had the music floating around for a while, more or less,” Prompto says. “The basics of it anyway.” He glances at Gladio. “But uh, when you cold-cocked Ardyn that first time…” He offers a sheepish grin. “Just the way you guys made me feel… The song finally came together.”

They come to a stop at a light and Ignis leans over to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips. “We’re honored, darling,” he says softly before Gladio and Noctis chime in with their agreements.

They drive the rest of the way to the studio in contented silence.

 

* * *

 

Prompto spends the entire day getting to know how a studio session works. He’s worried that Noctis and the others will get bored, but every time he looks over, they seem to be watching with genuine interest through the glass (even though Prompto does catch Noctis on his phone playing King's Kinight a couple of times, but that's okay). Through most of the morning, they work on the music, which is pretty much settled on for the most part, spend more time practicing with Luche, Nyx’s drummer, and then they iron out the rest of the details in the vocal parts.

By the day’s end, they have a solid track on their hands and they go over the details of the track’s release with Nyx’s new manager, Titus.

He’s a cold stone of a man, but he seems decent enough. Nyx trusts him, like _really_ trusts him, and Prompto decides he will too. Besides, he’s got three boyfriends watching out for him this time – he knows he’s in good hands across the board.

According to Titus, Nyx’s marketing team has already hyped up the release, which will be next week, and now they have teasers to leak after today.

“If all goes well, we’ll meet in Lestallum to get you signed,” Nyx says with a smile, offering his hand to the shorter blond. “So, I guess you should probably have a bag ready since I’ll probably be seeing you in Lestallum.”

“As long as we get to go too,” Noctis advises with a grin, and Nyx laughs with a shake of his head.

“I’ve already kind of figured you’d be coming,” he assures, offering his hand to the prince, and then to Ignis and Gladio. “And that’s fine with me. If Prompto wants you there, you’re more than welcome.”

Noctis scoffs and looks up at Gladio. “I knew it wasn’t because I’m the prince,” he mutters before Nyx clears his throat awkwardly.

“It kinda is,” the musician dares to joke, but they all laugh and Prompto still can’t believe this is his life now.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so so so so so much for reading this one.  
> the next chapter will be the last - i wanted to make it longer, but unfortunately, this is where the train stops.  
> but each and every one of your kudos, comments, and bookmarks has meant the WORLD to me.  
> i haven't written fanfic in a very long time, and really didn't think myself good at it, so this...this is great <3
> 
> \--
> 
> if you have a tumblr, i'm dragonbornette there too - hit me up, i'm always game for new friends (seriously, i'm not THAT cool, send me a message and I'll totally follow you back)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> packing, an accidental discovery, and prompto's "final" performace at Meldacio's <3

A couple of nights later, Prompto finds himself in his apartment packing up things with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. He’s feeling like the idea of packing is a little preemptive at first before remembering that regardless of how his career does, they still want him to move in.

A part of him worries, though. What if nothing comes of the song’s release? What if he quits his job for nothing and he winds up bumming off them and they get tired of it?

He knows he’s being dramatic. Monica would hire him back in a heartbeat and even if she didn’t, Prompto knows they’d all help him find another job while still pushing for him to pursue his musical career.

He hates that he lets himself go down this train of thought again and he’s so caught up in the worry of those ‘what if’s that he doesn’t realize they’re all staring at him after Noctis called his name three times.

Blinking, Prompto looks up from the box he’s taping and blushes a little. “Sorry, dude,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. “You need something?”

Noctis glances at Ignis and then back at Prompto. “Uh, yeah, for you to tell us what’s wrong?”

Prompto frowns as his gaze drops back down to the box. “Why do you think something’s wrong?” he asks, smoothing out the tape with one hand while he avoids their gazes.

“Really, Prom?” Gladio asks, lifting an eyebrow as Prompto’s head ducks a bit.

Ignis scoffs from where he’s packing things in the kitchen and moves to Prompto’s side. “Honestly,” he admonishes the two of them as he places a hand on the blond’s back. “Try some tact, will you?” He leans close to Prompto, hand smoothing down the other man’s shirt. “Is everything alright, darling?”

Prompto glances up at Ignis before he shrugs. He realizes he doesn’t even know how to tell them without making things worse and a part of him wishes Cindy could’ve made it tonight. Although Ignis is getting quite good at consoling him, Cindy always knew _just_ what to say.

“I’m scared,” Prompto admits after a moment. “Everything is changing…so much, so fast.” He looks at each of them. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m really excited to move and everything, I’m just…I mean, I’m scared. Can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” Ignis reassures without missing a beat, meeting Prompto’s gaze when the younger man looks up at him. “Even without our offer to move, you’ve had quite a lot happen over the past couple of months.”

Noctis gets up from where he’s been sitting and goes to Prompto’s other side. “We’re not going anywhere,” he says as he puts his arms around the blond and nuzzles his shoulder. “I found you, I’m keeping you. Official royal decree.”

Prompto laughs a little and rests his head against Noctis’s briefly before Gladio gets up to join them. “And we’ll be with ya every step of the way with this music thing,” he adds as he ruffles both Prompto’s and Noctis’s hair.

Even Ignis has to move as they both flail and squawk in protest, which has all of them laughing.

“Even if it doesn’t work out?” Prompto asks once the laughter dies down and they grow serious.

“Even if,” Ignis assures softly, gaze intense but kind. “Although that is very unlikely, darling.”

Prompto smiles a little but nods and looks at each of them. “Thanks, guys,” he says. “I don’t mean to be like this.”

“Dude, stop,” Noctis says, shoving the blond’s shoulder gently. “That is my next official royal decree: no more worrying or apologizing.”

Prompto smiles a little. “What’re ya gonna do if I keep going?”

“Royally _punish_ you.”

They’re both grinning until Ignis clears his throat. “Noctis, we said not until after we finish packing,” he chides with a smile as he turns to go back into the kitchen.

Noctis scowls but steals a kiss from Prompto and one by one they go back to packing. Eventually, Prompto goes into his bedroom to start packing some of his winter stuff that he knows he won’t wear anytime soon – not before the move anyway. He sets up a box as Gladio moseys in behind him to help, but the big guy spends the first few minutes ‘helping’ by pressing up behind Prompto and kissing his neck.

Prompto doesn’t protest until Ignis catches them in the act and scolds Gladio. "Honestly, you're worse than Noct."

Noctis complains from the living room that he missed it as Prompto laughs and goes back to unfolding a box to put his clothes in. Gladio opts to go to the closet and get some of Prompto’s clothes, but as he carries them over to the blond, something heavy falls out of one of the pockets of a jacket he’s worn around them several times.

Both Gladio and Ignis tense when they see the gun and Prompto doesn’t have to look to know what fell out. He realizes with sudden terror that he never told them about all the times he’s had it with him, but knows that he’s past the point of laughing it off as nothing.

“Prompto, what is that?”

Gladio sounds tense, angry and Prompto hunches his shoulders. He almost panics, his brain is shutting off, but he takes a breath and turns to face both of them.

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” he answers, doing his best to stay calm as he bends down to pick the revolver up with care.

“And you’ve carried it around without telling us? Around Noctis?” Ignis asks, voice tight and Prompto can’t help a wince.

“I’ve carried it for two years,” Prompto explains, meeting Ignis’s gaze as he feels himself failing to stay calm. “After my assault, I felt scared. I felt powerless. So, I fixed it the only way I knew how.” The revolver is resting in both of his hands as he looks down at it. “I got this, and spent weeks at a range training with it.” His gaze lifts back to Ignis, determined and almost angry, but he keeps himself in check. “I wanted to feel safe and I wanted to use it on Ardyn if I ever saw him again, but the only times I ever saw him again, you guys were with me. I never even needed this.”

He can’t even look at Gladio but he doesn’t know why. He feels like he’s let them down even though his only crime was not telling them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he finally says, voice quiet. “I know why you’re upset and I’m sorry. You’re right, I should’ve told you. It just…” He sighs and his shoulders slump. “For a long time, it was all I had…”

“Show us something with it,” a voice speaks from the doorway and all three heads snap to where Noctis is standing.

Before Ignis can protest – and he’s about to – Prompto turns away from them, lifts the revolver to open the cylinder, spins it and flicks his wrist to pop the cylinder back in place. He cocks the gun and lines his sight before he glances over his shoulder to find all three of his boyfriends gawking – even Ignis.

“The guy at the range said I was a natural,” the blond sheepishly admits, knowing he doesn’t have to explain himself anymore, but now he’s kind of excited to have this edge. He sets the weapon down with a bite of his lip. “But yeah, um, I’m sorry.”

“Fuck that, that was the hottest thing I’ve seen since Ignis fucked you the first time,” Noctis comments and Gladio clears his throat with a nod. The Lucian prince walks into the bedroom and glances at Ignis. “It’d be one thing if he didn’t know what he was doing, Iggy. But I can’t be mad at _that_.”

For the first time since Prompto’s met them, Ignis is speechless. He clears his throat and tugs at his collar before he tries to excuse himself to the bathroom. Noctis smirks and catches him by the wrist.

“I think it’s time for a break, guys,” the prince says as he looks at Prompto and Gladio.

“Hell yeah,” the bodyguard says, making a beeline for Prompto, who squeaks and tries to run, but fails miserably as he’s caught by one strong arm. He spares a moment to put his revolver in his nightstand drawer, and then lets Gladio have his way with him.

Prompto can’t protest the way Gladio tosses him onto his bed and presses against him from behind. Gladio’s the only one he lets be this rough because the man _always_ delivers. Prompto’s learned a lot about each of them sexually over the past couple of months. Like how Noctis is a lot like him when it comes to preferences, but the prince likes to take charge more than Prompto cares to. He also likes to risk having sex in the _Regalia_ a lot more than the blond ever expected.

But it’s hot.

Ignis, surprisingly, takes as much as he gives. He seems to enjoy doing the giving, but Prompto’s stumbled in on him and Gladio more times than he feels qualifies as ‘accidents’ and Ignis is _always_ on the receiving end with Gladio.

Prompto _completely_ understands.

He loves how certain Gladio is in his decisions. Loves the way he takes charge, the way he’s rough but loving and gentle even in that roughness. He has yet to make Prompto feel unsafe and the blond doubts he ever will.

He knows tonight will be no exception.

 

* * *

 

It’s Friday when the song officially gets released and Prompto finds he’s too nervous to look and see how it’s doing. He spends all day practicing for Mic Night in the room he’s sharing with Noctis in their apartment (the fact that he no longer has his own room doesn’t faze him much – they rarely sleep apart anyway), when he gets the call from Nyx.

“Have you been watching?” the musician asks and Prompto’s almost too embarrassed to say no, but Nyx laughs at the hesitation. “I understand, but I’m going to need you to come on over to Lestallum. Like, yesterday. The song is doing _phenomenal_.”

Prompto is torn between laughing and crying, and chokes out something unintelligible in response, which has Nyx laughing a little more.

“You okay there, buddy?”

Prompto takes a breath and leans back, hand on his forehead. “Yeah, yeah, I think,” he finally manages to say, voice shaking. “W-when did you want me to come out there?”

“Whenever,” Nyx replies. “The tour finished up last week, so Titus thinks there really isn’t a better time to try and get this taken care of. If you need to talk to the guys and get back with me, that’s fine. I mean, I’m excited for you, but we don’t have to rush this.”

“Y-yeah, let me…let me talk to them,” Prompto stammers out. “We can probably come out ASAP, but let me confirm it first.”

“Sounds good,” Nyx says. “Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations, man. I’m really glad this worked out. I knew it would, but still…” Prompto can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m glad we met.”

Prompto lets out an incredibly nervous laugh, even though he’s so used to talking to Nyx at this point, being complimented by the guy like that is still one of those things he can’t wrap his mind around. He knows Nyx is trying not to laugh but the man fails and the sound actually serves to relax Prompto a little.

He thanks Nyx and hangs up, immediately burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment and disbelief.

After a moment of breathing, Prompto sets his guitar to the side and gets up, heading into the living room where Gladio and Noctis are intently playing a round of Mario Kart. Noctis is _dragging_ Gladio on Rainbow Road, but Ignis is nowhere to be found.

Hearing Prompto, Noctis spares a glance in his direction. “Hey, man, what’s up?”

“Where’s Ignis?” Prompto asks in reply.

“My dad needed him for something,” Noctis replies as he wins the round and laughs. “In your _face_.”

Gladio rolls his eyes with a scoff. “No one _says_ that anymore, Noct,” he mutters as he turns to look at Prompto. “You need Iggy for somethin’?”

“Well, um, I have some news, but…I don’t want to announce it without him here…” Prompto starts to say before the lock rattles at the door and Ignis steps in a moment later, paper bag cradled in one arm. “...Oh.”

Ignis glances their way as he shuts the door behind him before he tilts his head. “Is something the matter?” he asks as he drops the bag off in the kitchen before approaching them all in the living room.

“Prom has an announcement,” Noctis explains, looking to the blond with a smile. “Go ahead, Prom.”

Prompto watches all three pairs of eyes settle on him and suddenly feels nervous for some reason. “Nyx just called,” he finally says, looking at each of them. “The song is doing…like, a lot better than expected, so…he wants me in Lestallum as soon as we can go.”

“Road trip!” Noctis exclaims _far_ too excitedly before he remembers himself and looks back at Prompto. “Sorry, dude. Congrats.”

Ignis walks over to Prompto and presses a kiss to the blond’s cheek. “I’m afraid I knew already,” he admits softly. “I was keeping an eye on the charts.” He cups one of Prompto’s cheeks affectionately. “I’m very proud of you, darling.”

“Dude, we’re living with a celebrity now,” Gladio jokes as Noctis shoots him a look but it makes them both laugh and even Prompto giggles before there’s tears in his eyes.

“We can go whenever you like,” Ignis says a moment later. “We only need to advise King Regis of our plans for security purposes, and that’s all.”

“We could go tomorrow?” Prompto asks in surprise.

Ignis turns to look at the others, as both Noctis and Gladio shrug and nod. “I’ll make the call,” the adviser announces as he turns to pull out his phone while Noctis gets up from the couch and flies at Prompto to hug him.

Prompto finally cries as he hugs the prince. He’s so happy he doesn’t know what to do with himself, but even though he’s scared, he knows it’s going to be okay. He’s not alone, and he knows that the others won’t ever let him face anything without them.

He finally pulls back from his embrace with the prince to wipe at his eyes and sober up. “Okay,” he breathes. “I gotta text Nyx and go practice for tonight.”

“Is this gonna be your last show there?” Gladio asks curiously from the couch as Prompto shrugs.

“Not sure yet,” he admits. “I guess it depends on how tomorrow goes and what we learn.” He turns to go back into his room as the sounds of Mario Kart resume behind him.

A part of him is sad to think he won’t be doing shows at _Meldacio’s_ anymore, but the other part of him knows he’s going to move onto bigger and better venues.

He sends a text to Nyx and they set up a time. With the matter settled, Prompto practices until it’s time to start getting ready to go and gets ready with Noctis before they all head to the bar together.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto moves to sit on the stool on the stage and knows _Meldacio’s_ is breaking fire codes again with how packed it feels. He hears a few squeals and realizes he’s managed to rope some of Nyx’s fans in tonight, but he keeps his cool as he sets the mic up and glances around at the still-lit room.

He goes through his spiel of thanking them for their support, gives them a little information about the bar, before announcing the possibility of this being his last performance. He doesn’t want to brag about his record deal, but he hints at the trip to Lestallum and meeting with a certain musician and their manager and it’s enough to clue everyone in.

Once the cheers and applause settle down, Prompto thanks everyone again and finds Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio in the audience. There are tears in his eyes and he _thinks_  in theirs too, but he takes a breath, sets the mic back in the stand, and the house lights dim.

When the lights on him brighten, Prompto starts playing. He closes his eyes and relaxes as he plucks the strings, and then starts singing:

 

 _“When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No, I won't be afraid_  
_Oh, I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand_  
_Stand by me_  
  
_So darlin', darlin'_  
_Stand by me, oh, stand by me_  
_Oh, stand, stand by me_  
_Stand by me..."_

 

It’s a little different from his other stuff, but the melody has been tugging at his heart for a couple of weeks now. Noctis and the others bring his creative muse to life and he’s grateful to them in ways he isn’t sure he can ever sufficiently show. He hopes they know, and if they don't, he has to find a way to show them. Maybe this song will be it. 

He finishes the song to a round of thunderous applause and smiles as he stands and takes an emotional bow. He doesn’t know if he’ll get to come back and do this again, though something tells him he will, but if it is his last show, he’s happy.

Bowing once more before he heads offstage, Cindy appears and runs to him as she hugs him and says how proud she is. Most of the musicians waiting backstage are congratulating Prompto and he’s shaking hands with some when Dave appears with Noctis and the others in tow.

“You’ll always have a place here, kid,” the older man says as he shakes Prompto’s hand.

“I can’t thank you enough, Dave,” Prompto replies, feeling the emotions rise again. “None of this wouldn’t have been possible if you hadn’t let me start up Mic Night.”

Dave just chuckles and steps out of the way when Noctis practically tackles Prompto. “Don’t forget me when you make it big.”

Prompto laughs and nods. Even though his idea of Mic Night helped _Meldacio’s_ business practically quadruple, he still wonders what more he can do to thank Dave someday.

 

* * *

 

They spend a little time packing that night for the trip to Lestallum before going to bed at Ignis’s insistence that they get a good night’s rest.

Although Prompto doesn’t get much sleep, he gets up with them the next morning and he’s load the _Regalia_ with their bags, his guitar, and plenty of snacks. There’s something surreal about all this – the trip, what it means, where they’re going.

He heads back inside to make sure they have everything before a thought occurs to him and he rushes to his bedroom. He comes out a moment later, camera in hand as he checks the battery and smiles. He hasn’t been able to really take pictures outside of work for a long time, but knows this is the perfect time to start back up again.

What better way to start this new phase of his life than with pictures documenting their trip and his new career? He walks to the front door and snaps a picture of Ignis and Gladio talking by the back of the _Regalia_ , earning him a raised eyebrow from the adviser.

He grins sheepishly in reply.

 

They leave a short while later and although Prompto’s nervous, he’s happy. He’s not alone. He’s with some of the best people he’s ever met and as they drive down the road out of the city, he turns and looks at them one by one.

“Hey guys?”

“Yeah?” Noctis speaks up from the backseat, lowering his phone to look at Prompto.

“…Um,” Prompto rubs at the back of his neck nervously before he smiles and looks at Ignis. “I love you.” He looks at Noctis next, and then Gladio. “I love all of you.” He bites his lip and blushes as his gaze drops. “…Sorry, just…wanted you to know.”

That wasn’t very romantic, was it?

“I love you, too,” Noctis chimes happily from the backseat as Prompto looks up with a smile, relief flooding him like a wave. " _We_ love you."

Ignis slows the car slightly as he glances towards the blond next to him and reaches with one hand to bring him into a soft kiss. “We most certainly do,” he assures in a whisper.

Prompto looks back at Gladio as if needing to seal the deal and the big guy smirks. “Love ya, babe.”

Grinning, Prompto snaps a picture of each of them and sits back in his seat as he stares forward at the road ahead. There’s no turning back, but his heart is full and happy and the worry is gone.

 

He knows he won’t ever look back again.  

He knows they'll stand by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is singing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxUkJpdgZLA) cover of Stand by Me :)
> 
> Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading <3 this one means a lot to me and I'm super sad it's over.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to follow me on Tumblr, Twitter (both of them dragonbornette), or DW (bill_kaulitz).  
> If you RP, I'm looking for new partners for FFXV stuffs. (Or if you know people who do, point me in their direction??)
> 
> <333333 I'll miss this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thelostlucian) | [tumblr](https://thelostlucian.tumblr.com/)  
> | [Ko-Fi](https://Ko-fi.com/thelostlucian)


End file.
